The Way Things Are
by xxZutaraFanxx
Summary: Years after the fall of Ozai, our heroes are finding that life after the war was not what each had thought it would be.  Pairings Zutara, Sukka...maybe more
1. Goodbye

**Hello everyone, long time no see! Anyway, I caught the fanfic bug and decided to go with it! I hope you all like it and please please please R&R I would really appreciate it! Thatnks in advance!**

**xxZutaraFanxx**

* * *

><p>Tired.<p>

That was the only way she could describe her current state of mind. As Katara slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the balcony of the large and extravagantly decorated room in which she stayed, she sighed. Moonlight basked her face giving her an almost ethereal glow whilst illuminating her now dull blue eyes. As she looked out towards the sleeping city which was now shrouded in a blanket darkness her mind wandered and heavy thoughts began to resurface...They seemed to do so more and more often these days she noted. Once again she was staying in the home of a nobleman whom she could not recall even if she tried. Her possessions, the only things she could truly call her own, rested in a travelling bag no bigger that a small cat. She didn't bother to even take them out anymore because she knew that they would not be staying long. She had no need for a suitcase due to her hosts insisting they buy her anything she might require whilst she was in their keep and most importantly, she was missing home. This was not the typical homesickness that came each time an extra cold breeze would gently caress her face or whenever she would pass the ocean, this was much much more.

It was settled within her mind that very moment. This ends now. With her determination giving her this newfound inner strength, she re enters the bedroom and is suddenly stooped in her tracks. That's why she's been doing this for so long. Why the feeling of homesickness always seems to pass and the thought of uprooting gets that little bit easier each time it happens.

Aang.

She loves him. She always has. But unlike the naive teenager she once was, she now know that there are many types of love, and the love she feels for Aang is no longer able to justify the hatred she has for what her life has become. This time, his smile will not convince her that she is being over emotional; his arms around her will not comfort and tell her that as long as they are together that is all that should matter. No more. As she watches his chest rise and fall as he sleeps peacefully she smiles, knowing that it is finally over. She loves him, and that is why she is finally able to leave him without her heart feeling heavy. She wants many things but if she were to stay, eventually her hatred of what she has become would turn into a hatred of him and she does not want that... She will never want that.

Morning arrives a lot quicker than expected but Katara is ready. She has washed and dressed herself long before Aang begins to stir awake. She has not slept all night but finds that she does not feel tired, in fact she feels exactly the opposite. As she sits and waits at the dressing table for Aang to realise that she is no longer at his side, she plans the best way to him that this new day brings more than any of them would have expected.

"Katara?" Aang says sleepily whilst beginning to sit up.

"I'm here Aang."

"Oh there you are" he grins. "You're up early." He says while getting up and moving towards the bathroom. Moments later he emerges after freshening up. He still looks half asleep but Katara knows that that's simply because contrary to popular belief, Aang is not that much of a morning person. She gets up and hugs him, a little more desperately than usual and he notices this.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He says worriedly. Katara caress his face gently and smiles. He is more than a foot taller than she is.

"Aang," she says while still caressing his face. "I love you, I always have and always will but I cannot keep doing this anymore. I'm..." she pauses and looks down no longer able to look at the sorrow growing on his face. "Tired." Aang slowly takes her hand from his faces and hold it as if it were some sort of lifeline. He shrugs of Katara's confessions and forces a smile.

"That's OK Katara, we will be leaving Nobleman Hui's home soon and going back to Omashu. You like it..."

"No Aang." she says pulling her hand away and shaking her head slowly. "I can't do this. This continuous travelling it's destroying me. I have stayed by your side ever since the fall of Osai and during these past 7 years travelled with you around the world staying in places no longer than months at a time." Although she managed to keep her demeanour calm, a tornado was brewing inside of her, however she did not want to fight with Aang, nor did she want to argue. She simply wanted to tell him how she felt. "I can't do that anymore. I understand that as the Avatar you need to do such things in order to maintain the frail state of peace we have fought so hard to obtain, but the truth is that, this life, this _nomadic_ life, is not for me. I miss home. I miss my family. I miss the little things like having my own bed and my own clothes and my own belongings around me and not in my travel bag. I miss..."

"But Katara if you wanted to go back home why didn't you just say." Aang chuckled even though Katara could still sense the desperation in his voice. "We can go there right now if you want. I could send a letter to Bumi saying that we will be a few days late, I sure he won't mind."

"No Aang." Katara shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, it's just you're not listening to me. I don't want to do this anymore. The constant moving. It's not me, and a quick trip to the Southern Water Tribe will not change that. I want a home, I want a family, I want my own life back."

"There are a lot of I's there Katara. This is meant to be a partnership. What about me, what about us?" Aang pleaded.

"Aang, the last few years have been all about you."

"Are you saying... you didn't enjoy any of our time together" Aang whispered.

Katara smiled. "No Aang. I could never say that. Some of my happiest moments have occurred while travelling with you, and as a child, I could think of no better way than travelling the world spreading peace with my best friend and eventual lover." Katara slowly walked up to Aang closing the gap that had grown between them. "But I am not that child anymore Aang, and I now see that that rose, though beautiful, has many thorns. " Katara said whilst smiling and looking up at him.

"Katara...I...I can't do this by myself. Please...stay with me."

"No Aang. Not this time, and you and I both know that you are more than capable of doing this whole thing by yourself. You should give yourself more credit, you're one of the strongest people I know." She said patting him on the shoulder, which was more a sign of reassurance than a gesture of patronisation. Slowly, her hand left Aang's shoulder and placed something into his own. Aang looked at the item and sighed. It was the betrothal necklace he had carved for her 3 years ago.

"I guess this means goodbye."

"Yes." She nodded while placing her travel bag over her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you." Aang said almost numbly, like it was the last thing he could do to possibly change her mind.

"No Aang. Please, if you do anything more for me, you will promise me that you will not do that. We cannot do this it will only destroy us and the feelings we have for each other, living our lives for the other will only bring us sadness and neither of us deserve that. We deserve to be happy. Promise me that you will move on from this."

"Katara... I"

"Promise me." She said looking directly into his eyes.

" I promise." He said feigning a smile. "Where will you go?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know yet, but I ask you for one more favour."

"Anything."

"Please, don't follow me."

"I won't" Aang said, his voice filled with sorrow. "You have my word."

"Thank you Aang." Katara said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye."

And with that she walked out the door. It took all her strength to do so without looking back.


	2. Old Boat

**Thanks to all of you who have eaither read, reviewd (or both) the first chapter of TWTA. I really appreciate it and hope that you all enjoy it! Well, onwards to chapter two, which if I have to admit, I'm not sure if I like it or not. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The short walk to the harbour seemed almost like an eternity to Katara. Lost in her thoughts, each step brought her closer to something that her mind could not pinpoint. Freedom? Relief? Clarity? For the first time in 7 years she was truly alone, and although she knew that this of all things should be something she should have expected, the thought left her feeling uneasy. Eventually, the noise and commotion of the harbour brought her to her senses and any lingering thoughts of confusion soon disappeared.<p>

"Right," she thought to herself. "I need to find someone who knows what's going on." As she looked around, seeing produce being loaded and unloaded and families saying goodbye or welcoming home loved ones, one man seemed to catch her attention. He was a large plump man who voice seemed to carry above the noise of everything else combined and even though he seemed to enjoy shouting orders it was obvious he had a friendly demeanour.

"Excuse me sir" Katara said trying to catch his attention. He was a lot taller close up than he seemed from further away, a lot taller.

"Yes lass..." He replied.

"Well if you don't mind, would you happen to know if any of these ships are going to The Southern Water Tribe? I'd like to buy passage."

"Ahhh, a Water Tribe woman, we don't get many of those around here." The man laughed happily while rubbing his large stomach. "Though I should have guessed from you pretty blue eyes. Ha-ha. So, you want a ship to the Southern Water Tribe, well I'm sorry to tell you lass but none of the ships are off there today. The next ship to the Southern Water tribe arrives in about a week from now if I'm not mistaken. I'd offer that you could stay with me if you want, but when I'm not here or working I'm as drunk as a weasel-skunk at Wei Wei's place. Best Honeyed Wine in the whole of the Earth Kingdom let me tell ya!"

"Wait, so you not in charge here?" asked Katara, confusion all too evident on her face. With the way he was giving out orders she could have sworn he was the _Harbour_Master.

"No lass!" He said while bursting out laughing. "I have me own stall in the market, but every morning I come up here and make sure that everything goes to the right place. You see a while back, man named Yin use to be the _Harbour_Master but he was a fool let me tell ya. Always getting everything wrong, one time I ended up getting a whole shipment of cabbages whilst he went and sent my fruits to Ba Sing Se. What was I suppose to do with those cabbages?

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Anyway, form that day on I made sure that something like that never happened again and so I would come up here every morning and make sure that everything went the way it should even if Yin said otherwise. I've been living here for 56 years and working in the market 41 of those years, if anyone knows whether something is coming or going around here, it's me. Eventually Yin stopped coming to work, the poor fool. Ha-ha!"

"Oh ok."Katara said chuckling. She liked this old man. "So where are these ships going then..."

"Old Boat, call me Old Boat everyone does. And as for these ships, well that small one is going to Omashu, Captains got a delivery of peaches to drop off and a mistress to maintain if you get my meaning but you didn't hear that from me. The larger one is going to Fire Nation capital, the two over there to the Fire Nation colonies, you know, for the life of me I can never remember the new name for them, and that last one is going to Kyoshi Island."

"Hmm, I guess fate has decided for me. Kyoshi it is then. Thank you Old Boat." Katara said smiling happily. It had been a while since she had seen Sokka; it would be nice to catch up on what he's been up too.

"Ah so you're off to Kyoshi, fine island if I say so me'self. Though I'd bring your own food with you if you're gonna be boarding Captain Li's ship. He's as tight as the Tax Collectors purse that one." He said sneering at the boat in question. "Well... safe journey lass."

As predicted, Captain Li was not as friendly as Old Boat though the crew insisted that his bark was much worse than his bite and that you would be hard pressed to find a better captain in the whole of the Earth Kingdom. As the ship began to leave and those onboard waved to loved ones beneath Katara looked out towards the ocean. This was the moment she had both dreaded and anticipated for longer than she'd dare admit. Her heart pounded in her chest and her fingers trembled slightly as she held onto the railings.

Aang.

Half a day had not even passed from the moment she had said goodbye but yet she could not help but wonder what he was doing or how he was coping. She missed him, but for some reason not as much as she thought she should and this filled her with guilt. As the ship sailed, her memories of the past 7 years seemed to dance in front of her eyes and Katara realised that with everything that has happened, she has few regrets and that the disappointment lies mostly in the fact that her life turned out so differently from what she had expected it to.

"I guess that what it means to grow up." She said to no one in particular

"Are you alright Miss?" A member of the crew asked. He looked no older than 15.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" Katara replied so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come to her side. "Urmm wait." She said just as the boy was about to leave.

"Yes Miss?"

"Do you know how long before we reach Kyoshi? I haven't travelled by boat in...well... in a long time." Katara said smiling at her own personal joke.

"Well it usually takes about a week to get to Kyoshi but if the seas are good the Captain could get us there in about 4 days."

"Thank you."

"Errr Miss, I wouldn't do too much standing if I were you, seeing as you not use to travelling by sea." The boy said blushing slightly.

"Aww thank you for your concern but I'm a Water Tribe woman, we don't get seasick." Katara said smugly. The boy on the other hand shrugged, having heard it all before.

"It's your stomach." He mumbled.

An hour later, Katara learned the all too hard lesson that those that do not listen will most certainly feel.

Three days had passed and due to almost perfect weather (and the presence of a highly talented water bender) Captain Li's ship arrived safely in Kyoshi Island. After saying a quick goodbye to the crew and some of the people she had spoken to during her journey Katara set off on foot towards Sokka and Suki's house grateful for the fact that the walk would give her time to think about what she would say to her brother once she saw him. Soon however, doubt started to set in and she began to wonder if Sokka would be more angry or disappointed than happy to see her.

"Ugh! What can I say?" Katara thought to herself. "Oh hi Sokka, I've just left Aang because I was tired of feeling as though my life was being lived for me rather than by me and I missed home so here I am. Yeah that will work perfectly." Eventually, Katara could see the tip of the Sokka's house not too far from where she was standing. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards it.

"Come on Katara, this is Sokka, he'll be happy to see you, he's your brother after all. You can do this." She thought to herself. As she walked toward s the front door, her hands trembled slightly as she lifted them to knock the door. The house was quiet. She took a deep breath and knocked the door 3 times a lot louder than she expected most probably due to her nerves. Inside she could hear a low mumble with heavy footsteps and with each, her heart began to race.

Inside the house Sokka could only complain and mumble to himself at the almost ironic timing of this mysterious visitor. "Why is it that someone comes and knocks the door loudly, when you have just got the kids to sleep for their afternoon nap? When the kids are running around like headless chikenpigs, nooo visitors then but once they close their eyes for one second and there is that tiny bit of peace in the house the universe decides to..."

As Sokka opened the door abruptly to welcome their mysterious visitor his eyes widened and his mouth began to form a huge smile even though he brain still hadn't quite caught up with what was going on. This was the last person he expected to see on his doorstep and he still couldn't believe it to some extent.

"Hi Sokka." Katara said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Kimberly T: Firstly, thanks for R&Ring, and I'm glad you liked it, and yes, you hit the nail right on the head. Bittersweet was the tone I was going for so for you to pick it up means that I was doing something right! ^_^ **

**SnoopyGirl213: Thanks for the review, and I agree. In the show, I always thought that Aang was always a bit immature compared to Katara, which isn't always a bad thing, but just didn't seem to go with the whole relationship thing if you get what I mean.I'm also glad you're looking forward to the next chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**jennibare: Ahh how did I know that you would be my first review! Thanks sooo much for the kind words and the "help". I really appreciate it. As for the beginning, I tweaked it a bit so hopefully it makes a bit more sense. I'm thrilled that you like the "I's" sentence. That's one of my fav too!**


	3. Memories

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favs and reviews! They really make my day. So onwards to chapter 3, and I have to warn you, in this chapter you're going to find out that someone you know and love has died so don't say I didn't warn you! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Katara, is it really you? What are you doing here?" Sokka said whilst giving her a bear hug.<p>

"Yes Sokka it's me and as much as this hug is really sweet, can I come in?" Katara said patting him on the back hoping that he got the hint.

"Yeah yeah sure Katara." Sokka said pulling her in. It had been a year since he had seen her last and though she looked pretty much the same, something about her was different. "So, where are Aang, Appa and Momo?" Katara stopped midstep, the smile fading from her face and slowly, Sokka began to put the pieces together. "Oh, well we can talk about that later if you want, it's great that you're here Katara. How was your trip? Did you bring me anything?" Sokka said grinning.

"Typical Sokka," Katara thought. "Yeah Sokka, I brought you something but you have to come closer to get it."

"Ooo what is it?"

"Here you go..." Katara said pinching his arm. "That's for being greedy." She said laughing.

"Ouch Katara! That's going to leave a bruise."

"Oh I'll heal it later you big..."

"Sokka, who is it?" Suki said yawning then staring in shock when the answer stood in her living room. "Katara? Katara, what are you doing here?" Suki said hugging her. "I didn't know that you and Aang where due back in Kyoshi. It's great to see you! Speaking of which where is he?" Suki said smiling while looking around the room. Katara and Sokka on the other hand looked at each other.

"He's not here Suki." Katara said looking down, for some reason, keeping eye contact while talking about here break up from Aang was extremely difficult. Maybe that was due to her being unable to shake off the feeling that she had somehow done something wrong.

"Oh. Well, do you want something to eat, you look hungry and the kids are asleep so I promise you nothing will get burnt." Suki chuckled.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." Suki said leaving the room and the two siblings alone. Katara looked around Sokka's living and began to sit in one of his armchairs. As the comfort of the chair began to replace the discomfort of travel, she thought to herself,

"If there was one word that I would use to describe Sokka's house it would be 'homely'." Because that's what it was. Sokka and Suki's presence all too evident in every inch of their home from the scattered toys across the floor to the furs that hung on the wall, it was all them, all theirs, their home.

"So..." Katara said cheerfully, "How are my favourite nieces?" Sokka schlumped into the armchair opposite her, the "joys" of parenthood all too apparent on his tired form.

"They're little monsters, but I love them." Sokka said smiling happily. He had three daughters, Naoko 5, Kyla 4 and Mika 2. "Naoko and Kyla are at that stage where they are either the best of friends or just cannot stop arguing and Mika, well she's still as shy and quiet as ever. They'll be up in about an hour so you can say hello to them all then, but as of right now..." Sokka said stretching in armchair and smiling, "I'm enjoying the peace."

"Parenthood suits you." Katara observed, and it was true, she had never seen Sokka happier than when he was talking about his kids.

"So who's hungry?" Suki said walking in with a tray of snacks. She placed it on the small centre table and then sat on the arm of Sokka's armchair while ruffling his hair playfully.

"Thanks Suki. So Katara, how are things with you? You want to talk about what happened? It's ok if you don't, I'm just... you know, doing my big brother duty by asking." Sokka said trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"It's Ok Sokka. Well, you know how it was, Aang would get invited to stay at some nobleman or woman's home as an honoured guest while working on either a peace treaty, helping the local people, attending a festival of some sort, or even just so that the noble could show off that he's having the Avatar over for dinner and naturally, I would stay with him. And while he would go off to schmooze whoever needed to be schmoozed, I would usually help out at the local, hospital clinic or school. For the first few years I was truly happy with the way things were. I told myself that we were making a difference and with the war finally over, and the fighting finished, it was nice to see people from all over the world coming together and enjoying this new found freedom of not fearing what the next day would bring. Anyway, as you know three years after the fall of Ozai, the Fire Nation Civil War broke out..."

"Yeah I remember, Zuko was so stubborn he didn't want our help and said that he would 'deal with it'."Sokka added.

"Yes, well as you also know, a year into that war, Iroh then contacted Aang for help and so with Zuko, who had got over his pride by that time, we travelled to come to an agreement between the Zuko and the Ozai supporters. Those that didn't want to stop fighting were sent to the boiling rock. During that year, we moved around the Fire Nation constantly. Not staying in a place for longer than a month at the most, having to pick up on every lead and move at a words notice when an outbreak of fighting had occurred. Eventually the fighting stopped and terms were agreed between Zuko and the rebels, but that year had left me...for lack of a better word, tired. All the travelling mixed with the stress of a new war, plus the little things like missing Naoko's birth or..."

"Katara I said not to worry about that." Suki said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's not like she'll remember anyway."Sokka added.

"I know, but I still felt, and feel bad for missing it and loads of other things too, like that time GranGran got sick or when Dad broke his leg."

"HAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Sokka." Katara said, her voice filled with empathy for her father.

"Yes it is, Dad went through a whole war and came out relatively ok, but then he goes home and before you could say 'whale jerky' he slips and breaks his leg after having too much Arctic whiskey. What a guy!" Sokka said laughing.

"Anyway, as you've probably worked out, I was feeling homesick and was slowly growing fed up with the way things were, but the civil war had also taken its toll on Aang and after everything we'd been through..." Katara sighed and smiled to herself as if replying a pleasant memory. "I still loved him and the fact that we had managed to stay together after all that made me think that this life, though far from perfect was the way things were meant to be and I was living it with the person I was meant to be with. The next few years were easier, but after a while the same feelings of tiredness and unhappiness began to creep in and also, I realised that my love for Aang had..." she paused.

"Diminished?" Sokka said raising an eyebrow.

"Changed. I loved him, but I was no longer in love with him, however, whenever I built up the courage to leave, something always seemed to happen that would make me convince myself that Aang needed me and that I was being selfish especially with him proposing to me. I remember, the last time I was really close to leaving was around the time Momo died. Aang got..."

"Momo's dead?"

"Yes Sokka, he died about a year ago, that's why you didn't see us when we came for Kyoshi Day the last we saw you. Yes, well when that happened he became really down, he saw Momo as not only a pet but one of the last remnants of his culture and to lose him was hard. Anyway, as time went on he got over it, but I still hated the fact that I was living the life I was meant to have rather than the life I wanted so eventually, I decide to end it once and for all. I told Aang pretty much the same thing I'm telling you and he took it a lot better than I expected. I then left to try and buy passage back home but there weren't any ships going there and one going here so I decide to follow fate and come here."

"I can't believe it." Sokka said in shock.

"I know." Suki agreed. "Well you can stay with us until..."

"You were going to go home before coming to see us? We were your second choice? Katara I'm hurt!" Sokka said. Katara laughed at her genius of a brother. How did he always know the perfect thing to say to both lighten the mood and make her feel better at the same time?

"I'm sorry Sokka, next time I won't make the same mistake mmkay."

"As I was saying, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like Katara." Suki repeated.

"Yeah Katara, I mean, I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but I'm glad that you're on the road to being happier, and where better to start than my place!" Sokka said happily.

"Thanks Sokka. I..."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." A sleepy Naoko said emerging from her bedroom rubbing her eyes. "Who's that?" she said while walking up to her parents.

"Naoko." Sokka replied, "This is your Aunt Katara, you might not remember her but you saw her last..."

"You're the lady that moved the water! At the festival!" Naoko said gleaming. "I remember you!"

"Yes, that was me." Katara said smiling at her niece. "The lady that moved the water."

* * *

><p><strong>patty cake rocks: Thanks for the kinds words, I'm glad you like my story. As for updating more often, well we'll see.<strong>

**et1141412: Thanks. Glad you like.**

**OtEpShAmAyA: I'm glad you liked Old Boat. I was a bit worried that he may come across as a bit "crazy" but the fact that you like him tell me that I've done something right! Hopefully you like how Sokka's reacted to Katara's news in this chapter and I'm glad you like my story. Thanks again for your kind reviews, they keep me smiling!**

**Kimberly T: I agree, and especially with someone like Katara. I'm sure she would feel guilt more so than most other people. I mean she's going with the Avatar who is probably looked on as someone who can do no wrong, so for her to feel as though something's not right would probably cause her to look inwards and find the fault with herself rather than anything thing else. I'm glad you were looking forward to the next chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint.**

**SnoopyGirl213: It's a bit "early" for the Fire Nation if you get my drift...*wink wink* **


	4. Family

**So here it is! Chapter 4, and I have to say that I am both happy and unhappy with this particular chapter. It was difficult to write...very difficult. But now it is complete and ready for you to read! Don't forget to comment. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Thanks for all the favs, comments and reviews on the previous chapters! They really make my day ... and inspire me to update more often...*wink wink***

**PP.S Thanks a bunch to JB for helping me when it came to kids stuff. It was super super helpful!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Naoko said wide eyes, all signs of earlier tiredness now having disappeared. "I've seen people move the ground before but never the water. It was really pretty. Can you do it again?" she said, her growing excitement causing her parents and Katara to smile.<p>

"Sure, what would you like me to..."

"Wait!" Naoko said "I have to get my sister; she'll want to see this too. KYLAAAAA!" she wailed while running back into the bedroom.

"That brings back memories. I use to call you like that." Katara said giggling.

"I remember." Sokka said grinning slightly.

"Look Kyla," Naoko said while holding her sister's arm. "This is Aunt Katara and she can move water. She did it at the festival remember." Kyla shock her head and began to cling onto Naoko. Even though she wasn't a shy child, it took her a while to warm up to people.

"So girls what shapes would you like me to make?" Katara said drawing the water from her glass.

"Fishes!"Shouted Naoko

"A Boomerang!" said Kyla which then caused Sokka to pat her on the head proudly. Katara then made the desired shapes and took simple joy in the fact that she was waterbending purely for the innocent enjoyment of another. With the girls focussed on Katara moving water shapes and Sokka silently thanking her for the distraction, Katara thought to herself that even though she had only been here for a few hours, somehow, a huge weight had been lifted and in some weird way, it was as if she was at the beginning of something she could just not explain.

"Girls." Suki said drawing Naoko's and Kyla's attention away for the moving water shapes. "Your Aunt Katara is going to be staying with us for a while."

"You can sleep with me in my bed." Naoko suggested.

"I think your bed might be a bit too small Naoko." Sokka added causing Naoko to frown.

"But thanks for offering Naoko." Katara said gaining a smile from Naoko.

"Come on Katara, I'll show you to your room, I'm sure you want to freshen up because, if I'm honest, you do look kinda terrible. No offence." Sokka grinned.

"None taken. The boat ride here, though quick, wasn't too comfortable, and I didn't exactly plan this whole thing through." Katara said picking up her travel bag following Sokka upstairs leaving Naoko and Kyla to play together.

"Well here we are." Sokka said opening the door to Katara's new room. It too was a pale green colour like the living room and consisted of a bed, and extremely large wardrobe and an old fashioned dressing table. "Suki's mom sometimes stays here when she comes over to help with the kids so it might smell of old lady a bit."

"I heard that!" Suki yelled.

"How does she do that?" Sokka said scratching his head. "I mean, sometimes I'm just whispering and she hears me."

"It's a mother's thing. Didn't you know that all mothers have super hearing" Katara said grinning, Sokka simply rolled his eyes. "And besides, don't worry about the smell, there was this one time where Aang and I stayed at Lady Tai Feng's house and not only was she 78, but she also had 15 cats."

"15!"

"Yep. 15" Katara said plopping on the bed and patting the space beside her for Sokka to sit. "She said that they helped keep her sane during the war." Katara joked, Sokka on the other hand raised an eyebrow to say that it probably did the opposite. "That's what Aang did when she told him. It's odd really, for such an animal person, he was never too fond of cats. I remember this one time..." Katara suddenly caught herself, and sadness once again began to grow inside of her, consuming her, and causing her to hold her head in her hands and slowly begin to cry.

"Shhh Katara. It will be alright, you'll see." Sokka said whilst hugging and rocking his baby sister. It had been a long time since he had seen her seem so small and frail.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara sniffed. ""It's just, I feel so empty. I've always had a purpose, whether it was surviving the war, or spreading peace with Aang and now, there is just...nothing. I know it sounds silly and I hate it more than you know, but Aang, over time and through no fault of his own, became my purpose, became my meaning. I don't know when, perhaps it was when the war ended and we started to travel together or perhaps it began when we found him in the iceberg but whenever it was, he was always my main focus. Even when we were together, I was always The Avatar's Waterbender or The Avatar's Woman, and I used to be happy with that because I was someone, I had a purpose, through him. But, I also hated it, I didn't want him to give me purpose, I wanted to find my own and now that I've left him, I realise I have...nothing, that I am...Alone. I wanted this freedom, but it scares me Sokka, so very much. I haven't even got a home to call my own. I'm 22 this year and I have not one thing to call my own, not even a purpose. I'm...I'm...So confused." It was after this that Katara couldn't take anymore and began to cry hysterically. Sokka at this point could only hold his sister tighter. She needed this; she needed to let out all these built up unspoken emotions in order to truly move on. When she seemed to be feeling a bit better, Sokka turned her to face him and sternly said,

"Katara, so long as I am alive and kicking, you will never be alone so don't even think that you are for a second. You're stuck with me. Secondly," he said softly wiping her tears. "Don't cry, red eyes don't suit you."

"You're silly Sokka" Katara said cheering up a little.

"I know. Listen, Katara, I know things are going to be...difficult and I'm...We're all going to be here to help you as much as possible, even little Mika, she's a good listener. And as for this purpose thing, well, your new purpose can be to find your new purpose, one that is chosen to be yours and yours alone. "

"That makes no sense Sokka." Katara said smiling. "I appreciate the thought but you're saying that my new purpose should be...finding my new purpose?"

"Exactly! And Toph said you were slow..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, all I'm saying is spend as much time as you want, I dunno, finding yourself. I'm not good at this stuff Katara." Sokka mumbled while running his hands though his hair.

"You're doing pretty well if you ask me" Katara replied.

"Spend your time here determining what it is you want, and when you find out what it is, go and get it! Ok?"

"Ok Sokka, and...Thanks, for everything." Katara said hugging him tightly.

"No problem, that's what awesome big brothers do."

"And so modest too..."

"Well, I'll leave you too freshen up. The bathroom is two doors down to your left and there should some clothes your size in the wardrobe." Sokka said standing up to leave the room.

"Sokka wait!"

"What is it Katara?"

"This room does smell of old lady." Katara said grinning

And it was with that that Katara began her stay at Sokka and Suki's house. Within a week of arriving she took a job at the local clinic as a healer. As the days turned into weeks, Katara began to grow fond of her simple life in Kyoshi. It was all very new and exciting, doings things that many people would take for granted, like buying her own clothes and making new friends. Her time in Kyoshi was made even more pleasant by the increased amount of time she was able to spend with her nieces, much to their parent's relief. With Sokka working as an inventor whilst on Kyoshi and Suki the head of the Kyoshi warriors Katara was able to spend plenty of time with her nieces while calling it the "overdue babysitting time" she owed their parents. It was odd, Katara noted to herself, how much she missed being around children especially those as happy and carefree as Sokka's and Suki's.

Around two months after she arrived at their home, a happier, more contented Katara had an idea.

"Camping?" Sokka said whilst sipping his morning tea, a habit he picked up from Zuko. "You want to take the girls camping?"

"Yeah Sokka, it will be great, and give you and Suki a much need rest." Katara said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"As much as I do agree with you about that rest, why camping?"

"Well, it's the weekend and the weather is great. Also, the flowers by the lake are in bloom so everything is really beautiful around there which I know Naoko will like, and there is load of open space which means Kyla can throw her boomerang all she likes without breaking anything and little Mika, well, she would probably just enjoy the sunshine. It will be great."

"Morning," Suki said holding Mika's hand walking towards the kitchen. "Are Naoko and Kyla up yet?"

"Morning Suki, morning Mika. Did you have a good sleep?" Sokka said picking the two year old up and kissing her on the forehead. Mika nodded in reply. "Naoko and Kyla are playing in the living room."

"Good. I thought it was a bit quiet when I walked past their room. So, what's this I hear about camping?" Suki said whilst pouring tea for herself.

"Well, I thought I would take the girls camping for the day by the lake. We would leave today and come back tomorrow afternoon. Give you guys a break." Katara said sipping her water.

"That sounds great." Suki said smiling.

"Yeah Katara that sounds...Wait what?"

"Great. The lake is about 15mins walk from here and I doubt that anyone would be stupid enough to attack a waterbender near that much water, let alone our children Sokka, and a break does sound...nice."

"But..."

"Don't worry Sokka, it will be fun." Katara said smiling at Mika who obviously knew that something good was about happen.

"Fine. Well, come on Mika, we better tell your sisters the good news." As Sokka began to walk towards the living room, he could hear Katara and Suki following behind whilst giggling about something. "Women." He mumbled to himself.

As he entered the pale green living room, he placed Mika near her two sister amidst all of the toys and stood in front of the three girls whilst striking his most commanding pose. Naoko and Kyla, now very used to their fathers antics stopped what they were doing and faced him, wide eyed, Mika, copying her sisters did the same.

"Alright Team Sokka..." Sokka said to his daughters.

"You'd think I had nothing to do with making them" Suki whispered to Katara causing her to chuckle lightly.

"Your Aunt Katara is going to take you all camping for the day so we better get you all ready."

"Really camping? I've never been before!" Naoko said excitedly.

"What's camping Naoko?" Kyla asked

"It's when you get to sleep outside!" replied Naoko

"Ok, Naoko you go and find clothes and pj's for your day, Kyla, you go with your sister and find clothes and pj's for your day and Mika..." Sokka said causing Mika to perk up when she heard her name. "It's time for your bath."

"I better go and help Naoko and Kyla get their stuff ready." Suki said shaking her head at her husband. He really was unlike anyone else she had ever met.

"I'll go and pack my stuff too. See you in a few minutes."

20 minutes later, due to a dispute over how much food they were going to bring on the trip, Sokka wanting to take enough to feed an army and not surprisingly Kyla agreeing with him, Katara Naoko, Kyla and Mika were ready to start their trip.

"Take care!" Suki said waving goodbye.

"We will." Katara said holding Mika and walking with and also waving Kyla and Naoko towards the lake.

When Sokka and Suki's house could no longer be seen and the two girls where happily skipping along the path Katara asked,

"Are you girls excited?"

"Yeah!" replied Kyla.

"We've never been camping before." Added Naoko.

"Well you're going to love it. You can play out in the flowers and swim in the lake; it's going to be fun." Katara said smiling at Mika who seemed to be growing more and more excited by the minute.

"Urrm Aunt Katara, we can't swim." Kyla mumbled

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we."Katara grinned.

oOo oOo

And so their little adventure began and as with most adventures involving small children, it left Katara thoroughly bushed at the end. As the sun began to set and the sky turned form an orange to a more purple colour, Katara and three little tired girls sat down to have their evening meal before going off to sleep.

"So did you girls enjoy your day?"

"Yeah" They both chimed together.

"Great, I had a good time too." Katara replied. After a moments silence Naoko began to look at the few stars that were beginning to emerge and smiled causing Katara to grin also. It was odd how Sokka's children had turned out, she thought to herself. Naoko, who looked like the female version of Sokka had inherited Suki's personality, whereas Kyla, who had features similar to Suki was boisterous and mischievous like Sokka and Mika, who at this moment was simply enjoying being fed was neither unlike or very similar to her parents.

"Daddy use to say that the stars tell us stories." Naoko said, breaking Katara's train of thought.

"Aunt Katara, do you tell your children stories about the stars?" Kyla asked. Katara laughed at the direct innocence that only a child could have.

"No Kyla, I don't have any children." Replied Katara whilst finishing off feeding Mika.

"Why?" Asked Naoko.

"Errmm, because I haven't found someone special to have them with."

"Why?" Asked Kyla

"Ermmm because I use to travel a lot. I could tell you about my travels if you like. There was this one time when..."

"When are you going to meet this special person?" Noako asked. Katara sighed in defeat, there was no way she'd be able to change the subject now.

"I don't know Naoko." Replied Katara.

"I know!" Kyla yelled causing both Katara and Naoko to look at her with confused expressions on their faces. Mika on the other hand had already fallen asleep in Katara's arms.

"When?" said Noako getting excited.

"Yes, when Kyla, and how do you know?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Hmmm." Kyla said looking at the stars. "Soon. See, look at the stars." Kyla said pointing to the sky which had now become an indigo colour. "That bunch of stars is you Aunt Katara..."

"Right..." Katara said squinting.

"And that bunch over there is your someone special. Can you see?"

"Kyla, when your dad said that the stars tell stories, I don't think he meant..."

"I can see it too Kyla!" Said Naoko pointing to the sky as well. "He is very handsome." Katara just rolled her eyes and decided to play along with their little game.

"Really girls, well you'll have to tell me what else you can see."

"He's really tall." Said Kyla.

"And nice." Added Noako

"And he's got lots of pets."

"Really?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, and he's got a sword like the princes in Daddy's stories. No no he IS a prince!" giggled Kyla.

"Yeah, and he has a castle and everything." Naoko said before also starting to giggle.

"Oh thank you girls for telling me who my special someone will be. I would have never of known without your help." Katara said laughing. "Did the stars tell you what his name will be?"

"No." The both of them said together while shaking their head. "But when you meet him, then you can have children, and tell them stories just like Daddy." Naoko said grinning.

"I hope Aunt Katara has a boy!" Kyla said out of nowhere.

"What?" Katara said confused. This whole conversation was unlike any she had ever had before.

"I hope so too." Naoko said leaning on her sister and yawing. "I think you would make a good Mommy."

"Yeah. I think you would be the best mommy after our mommy." Kyla yawned. Katara on the other hand smiled lovingly at her two nieces.

"Ok girls I think it's time to sleep now. Into the tent..."Katara said while helping the sleepy girls up, which was a lot harder than planned due to her holding a two year old with one arm. When the four or them were comfortably in their sleeping bags (with the three girls snoring loudly, a trait that they all seemed to have inherited from Sokka) Katara's mind started to drift to this evening's topic of conversation. During her time here with Sokka she had never given thought to idea of starting a new relationship and eventually having a family, it just seemed like something that would eventually happen. But now that she thought about it, that question of "when?" seemed to pester her. Now that she thought about it, she realised that most of her friends at the clinic were married, Sokka married at 18, heck, even Toph was engaged the last time she heard from her.

"It's too late for thoughts like this." She mumbled to herself letting herself slowly drift to sleep.

oOo oOo

"Hey Team Sokka!" Sokka said whilst giving his daughters a massive bear hug. "How was the lake?"

"Hi daddy! It was great!" Kyla said.

"Yeah, we saw loads of flowers and Aunt Katara taught us how to swim!" Naoko added.

"And I threw my boomerang really far, so far that I thought it wouldn't come back but it did come back daddy! And we saw Aunt Katara's Prince in the sky!" Kyla said pointing to her Aunt who simply smiled and shrugged at her brother.

"That sounds great you guys." Sokka said while shuffling Kyla's hair. "So how was it Katara?"

"Great. Tiring, but great." Katara said placing down the bags she was carrying. "Where's Suki?"

"Here I am." Suki said waving. "I was in the bathroom when you guys came in. So where are my babies then?"

"Mommy!" the three girls chorused before retelling their mother of their adventures. Katara on the other hand looked at Suki suspiciously. She had seen that look before, whether it was from a noblewoman who had become "too friendly" with her stable boy or simplly from a young new bride.

"Dammit Sokka!" shouted Katara while smiling. Nevertheless her sudden outburst caused Sokka, Suki and the girls to look at her with confused looks. "Ermm can I talk to you and Suki in private please."

"Ermm Ok Katara. Girls you play in here." Sokka said whilst he, Suki and Katara made their way to the kitchen to talk. When they both there, Katara looked at the pair and grinned.

"I go off with the kids for one day Sokka and you get Suki pregnant!"

"What?" Sokka and Suki said surprised at Katara's claim.

"I'm not..."

"She's not pregnant Katara." Sokka said flabbergasted.

"Oh yes she is Sokka. From my years travelling and even my time here working at the clinic I've learned how to tell the difference between a pregnant woman and a non pregnant woman and you Suki, are pregnant. Congratulations." Katara said hugging Suki. "This is going to be great. I'm going to..."

"Wait wait wait Katara, I mean sure Suki and I did the Mommy and Daddy dance a few times but that doesn't mean..."

"Errm. What Sokka is badly trying to say is that isn't it way too early for you to tell. I mean, it has only been a day, and I don't feel any different and I don't look any different." Suki said stretching out her arms.

"Yes you do, you have a sort of glow that you didn't have when we left."

"That's because she's beautiful!" Sokka said trying to counteract Katara's madness.

"No it's because she's pregnant Sokka, and as for too early well, in about a week or so, I'll bring you some Pandera Plant flowers, when you place them in hot water and then pee in them if they stay the same colour then you're not pregnant but if the mixture turns a bluey colour, then you're pregnant."

"Wait. That's true?" Suki asked.

"What's true?"

"About the Pandera Plant. I always thought it was just an old wives tale. We even have a saying here on Kyoshi, 'Little girls should never pee near Pandera Plants' now I know why." Suki said pondering the thought.

A week later, Katara came home with Pandera Plant flowers for Suki only for them to tell her what she already knew. Suki was indeed pregnant. That evening, when the girls had gone to bed and Sokka, Suki and Katara sat in the living room thinking about the great new news. The lamps cast a warm glow on both the furniture and Sokka and Suki who were lounging on the sofa and once again, Katara could help but notice how homely Sokka house was.

"Are you going to tell the girls?" Katara asked.

"No, I'll wait till I'm showing a bit more."

"Well I'm always happy to welcome a new member of Team Sokka to the group." Sokka said patting Suki's flat stomach. "I better write and tell Dad too, he'll be happy to hear about the new arrival."

"About Dad. I was thinking of going back home after the baby arrived. I think it's about the right time." Katara said.

"It's up to you Katara. As long as you feel comfortable I'll support any decision you make." Sokka said smiling at his sister.

"Besides, we were going to move to there permanently when Naoko became 6 and starts school and with Sokka being the chief's son, it seems like the right choice. But now with this new baby coming, we might put it off for a year. So you won't be free from us for long Katara." Suki joked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to miss you guys like crazy, especially the girls, but I just feel like something is drawing me home."

As the months passed and Katara, Sokka and the girls fussed and fussed over Suki and the upcoming new member of the family, the day eventually came when Suki went into labour and 9 hours later, Sokka welcomed two new additions into his family. Two beautiful baby girls named Fei and Kei.

Due to the surprise of having twins, Katara decided to stay an extra month helping Sokka and Suki with the newborns and the girls but eventually, once a routine had been established and things seemed to be becoming that bit easier, Katara decided that it was time to leave.

"I'll miss you guys." Katara said hugging her nieces. "Take care of your new baby sisters."

"We will." Naoko and Kyla said together. Even little Mika nodded. Then Katara turned to Suki who was holding Kei (or was it Fei, Katara always found it difficult to tell them apart) and hugged her, thanking her for being so nice to her during her stay.

"You take care Katara." Suki said patting Katara on the back. Finally, it was time to say goodbye to Sokka.

"Well Sokka, I guess it's time to go. I'm going to miss you." Katara said, happy tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." Replied Sokka who was gently rocking Fei in his arms.

"Come here!" Katara said hugging her brother but being careful not to squish Fei in the process. "Thanks for everything." she whispered in his ear.

"It's what awesome big brothers are for." Sokka whispered back. Katara simply rolled her eyes.

"Right." Katara said excited again. Although it was sad to leave Sokka, Suki and the girls, especially after spending almost a year with them, she was happy to be returning home. "I have five kisses I need to give before I go." Katara said looking to her nieces. She then kissed the twins lightly on their cheeks first followed by Mika, Kyla and Naoko. "Time to go I guess." Katara said heading out the door with her now larger travel bags.

As she looked back at the waving family, Katara smiled, happy that there had been no boats to the Southern Water Tribe on the day she left Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>jennibare: "less say more show" I totally understand what you mean and thank you for the advice! I don't know why but I just find it easier to write how people are feeling rather than what's actually there (settings, appearances etc) but I'm working on it, hopefully this chapter is a bit better when it comes to that. Also I'm glad you liked Old Boat!<strong>

**et1141412: Thanks for commenting, and Yes Katara is going out there!**

**SnoopyGirl213: Don't worry, Fire Nations is coming soon...ish. And Uncle quotes FTW!**

**Kimberly T. Thanks for the review, glad you liked how Sokka and Suki reacted to the whole thing. Also thanks for the exposition heads up. I appreciate it. I think the problem is that I speak quite formally in real life so conversation is a lot like that (thank you old english primary school!) but I'm trying to make converstions a lot more casual especially in this chapter, I hope that shows.**

**Nattia: Thanks for the enthusiastic comment! Hoped you liked this chapter as much as the last ones!**

**patty cake rocks: Thanks! I liked that line too. Hoped you like this chapter!**


	5. Truths

**Hi guys! How you doing! Well, here is the latest chapter of TWTA, and I must say that I really liked writing this one and that...let's just say there is some "light" at the end of the tunnel. HAHA lame metaphor is lame! Anywhoo. There won't be an update for a while, which you'll hate me for after this, but that's because I'm off on holiday for about a month. Nevertheless, I will be back! Wooo! So, enjoy my lovelies! And to all me regular reviewer (you know who you are!) Thanks so so much for staying with me so far! I hope you continue to! As for all of you who read but don't comment, please don't be shy, I don't bite...often.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

That was the first thing Katara noticed as she began to lightly shiver on the deck of the ship. "How embarrassing." She thought to herself chuckling. "A Water Tribe woman unable to take a little cold." They were nearing the village which had changed so much over time from how Katara had remembered it. The little huts, now replaced with beautiful ice buildings and the people, once scared and timid were now bustling with life. It filled Katara with an almost bittersweet feeling inside. She loved the fact that her home was growing and developing so fruitfully, but was sad at the same time that she had not been there to witness its growth. It had been 6 years since she had returned home, 6 years since she had seen snow, or felt the comforting numbing of her cheeks that only an icy breeze could bring. She and Aang had never needed to travel to the North or South pole that often during their travels due to the water tribes ability to "take care of themselves" as Hakoda once put it. Also, whenever prestigious or important events concerning the Water Tribes took place, they always occurred at the North Pole due to it being larger and the South Pole's regeneration.

"Is that Dad?" Katara said squinting. The ship was now coming in and the excitement Katara was feeling was growing exponentially.

"Dad!" She shouted while waving almost causing her to fall of the ship. When the ship came to a halt and passengers began to disembark, Katara ran off the ship eagerly, the heaviness of her luggage all but forgotten, and straight into her father's arms.

"Dad. I've missed you so much!" Katara said holding back the tears. She did not want to cry now, she was too happy and her father would only get the wrong idea.

"I've missed you too Katara." Hakoda said hugging her tighter. "Let me look at you." Katara dropped her suitcases and took a step back inspecting her father just as much as he was inspecting her. "You look beautiful and more and more like your mother."

"Thanks Dad." She said "You look just like Sokka. I mean it's really weird, I didn't think you use to but after spending so much time with Sokka and then seeing you it's like, wow. I mean, you even have the same smile as him." She grinned.

"Err, Katara I think it's the other way around."

"What?"

"Sokka looks like me...I am _his_ father." Hakoda said smiling at his daughter's cluelessness.

"Oh, right." Katara said putting it all together.

"So how was your trip, and your year with Sokka and his family? Even though I got all of your letters, I want to hear it all from you in person" Hakoda said locking arms with his daughter whilst walking towards their home.

"The trip was long but not as uncomfortable as the trip to Kyoshi and my stay at Sokka's house was...Just what I needed." Katara said smiling warmly to herself whilst her suitcase, which rolled behind her made a familiar comforting sound as it moved across the newly fallen snow. It was little things like that sound that Katara hadn't realised that she missed so much.

"Katara," Hakoda said looking down at his daughter worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright, 7 years is a long time."

"So is 6 Dad. And I'm fine. I use to think about it sometimes and I did have a few bad days while at Sokka's but, over time, I moved on and now, I would say that I'm in a good place so don't worry Dad." Katara joked nudging him gently.

"Wow. 6 years, has it really been that long?"

"Yep. But I'm glad to be home. Very glad. So, what's new around here, I see so many new buildings and faces. It's so different from when I was here last." It was after that, that Hakoda started pointing out all of the new and upcoming building as well as a few of the families that had moved from North (ironically most of them had daughters).

"And that building over there is our library. Though it's not as big as the one up North, Kannuk the storyteller thinks it's the best thing we have ever built. He constantly writes and adds stories to the collection in there. He says it's his "destiny". Hakoda chuckled.

"Hmmm. Kannuk. I don't remember that name, and I'm usually quite good with names."

"He moved here 4 years ago from the North. He said that it had lost its magic. You'll see him at the party. And here we are. Home sweet home." Hakoda said opening the door and taking in Katara's cases

"Wow. It's huge Dad and finally finished."

"It is a bit large for one person, but all the tribe meetings take place here so I suppose it makes sense. Besides, you get use to..."

"Wait! What party?" Katara said shocked, yet annoyed that she was so slow today for some reason.

"Katara." Hakoda said hold her face in his hands. "The chief's daughter arrives back home after 6 years and you think I wouldn't want to celebrate. Not to mention that she is also a hero."

"But Dad, I didn't need a party. I was just happy being home. Really Dad."

"No no no, this is a time for celebration and the whole village agrees." Hakoda said leading her to a large hall.

"Whole village?" Katara squeaked.

"Yes, the whole village. Look, we've even decorated the hall for you." Hakoda said proudly.

"We?" Katara replied, scanning the room.

"Yes "we" little one."

"Gran Gran!" Katara said running to hug her grandmother. "I've missed you so much! Where is Gran Pakku?"

"He hates that name you know." Kanna said brushing stray hairs out of Katara's face lovingly.

"I know, but Sokka says it so much that it just kind of stuck." Katara replied shrugging.

"I know." Kanna smiled. "And he said to say hello, he is teaching right now, you arrived a bit earlier than expected, but he will see you at your party. How do you like the room?"

Katara looked at the eleboratedly decorated room. Blue and White ribbons and banners lined the walls and ceiling, both uncommon to the Water Tribe. Her father must have done his most to make sure that this would be the best homecoming possible.

"It's beautiful." She said wrapping her arm around her grandmother. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Great." Hakoda said claping his hands "Well, you can go upstairs and freshen up. Take any room you like, you'll know which one is mine."

"Thanks Dad." Katara said hugging her father once again. Afterwards, she made her way to the front passageway, passing the front door where her suitcases were. Suddenly the front door opened, and swiftly in came a young boy no older than 17.

"Chief I got the drinks you..." he said excitedly before stopping and becoming more sullen when her saw Katara.

"Hello." Katara greeted walking over to him. She placed her hand out initiating a handshake. "My name is Katara, and you are?" The boy, looked at the hand with an expression similar to that of revulsion and answered coldly without shaking Katara's hand,

"Tarrik. My name is Tarrik."

"Umm. Ok." Katara said dropping her hand. "It's nice to meet you?"

"Tarrik? Tarrik! I thought I heard you." Hakoda smiled walking up towards the two of them and then placing his arm around Katara. "I see you met Katara. Katara, this is Tarrik. So Tarrik, how are the drinks coming along?"

"Great. Konnon said he'll bring them up himself later tonight, he doesn't trust you with so much Arctic Whiskey!" Tarrik replied grinning. "But I have some other stuff out here that we could set up."

"Great! Well I'll see you later Katara."

"By Dad." Katara said smiling at her father's enthusiasm. When the two men had left, Tarrik without saying goodbye, Katara walked over her grandmother who was still decorating the hall, puzzled by Tarrik's behaviour.

"Gran Gran, who is Tarrik, his name seems familiar but I just can't place his face." Katara asked while taking a seat. Her grandmother gave her a smile and then walked over to sit beside her.

"Ahh so you've met him. Tarrik is the son of Nannuk and Jiana. You probably remember him a little, he was 10 when you went with Aang, but looked younger. Nannuk served with your father during the war, but sadly, the spirits called him home and he died before the war ended. Before he did though, he asked Hakoda to watch over his son for him and so after the war, he did. Tarrik use to live here with Hakoda before he moved into a place of his own. Though he doesn't look it, he's 20 years old. He gets on well with Sokka when he's here." Kanna said laughing to herself lightly.

"Ahh so that's why he seems so close to Dad." Katara replied.

"Yes, Tarrik really looks up to you father, like an uncle almost. But he is his parent's son to the bone. He has a baby face like his father and the hard headedness and youthful looks of his mother. " Kanna chuckled.

"But where is his mother?" Katara asked confused.

"Now that is a sad story." She sighed heavily taking Katara's hand into her own. "Jianna loved Nannuk, they had grown up together, and so when she reached 16, she happily went a married Nannuk without a moment's hesitation even though her mother had pleaded with her to wait. However, Jianna's body did not show her age, she looked younger than she was and was very petit, as was Nannuk to a certain extent. Maybe that's why they got on so well. Anyway, before she married, her mother and a group of her other female friends including your mother and I, had a talk with her about children and that with her looking so young, she should put off having children until her body had matured a bit more. Her mother was worried you see, not only was Jianna her only child and her father dead, there were also no waterbenders and so no bending healers, we had a healer who used various plants and herbs, but, well when you're a mother, you'll know it's a mother's job to worry."

"I understand. So what happened?"

"She did not listen. She insisted that love and the spirits would pull her through, and with all the men leaving soon to go off to war she did not want to waste time or lose any opportunities to have a family with the man she loved." Kana sighed heavily again as if reliving the story she was telling. "Within a year of her marriage she was pregnant. But at 5 months the men had to leave for war. When it was time for Jianna to give birth, her body still too young for the mind she carried could not cope and she died shortly after naming Tarrik."

"That's...That's so sad." Katara said looking down.

"I know child. Tarrik went on to live with his grandmother while his father was at war. His father, like yours, would come back for a time and then return to the war so he did get to know his father, but I remember talking to Nannuk once when he was here and I could see the sadness in his eyes at not only losing his wife, but also not being able to say goodbye. Tarrik's grandmother, a woman older than myself, died a year after the end of the war when Tarrick was about 13. After that he came and lived with your father until he moved out when he turned 18. Wait, I've already told you that part haven't I?" Kanna said smiling at her forgetfulness.

"Yes, but it's ok Gran Gran, thank you for telling me." Katara replied hugging her grandmother. It was stories like Tarriks's that made her appreciate the family she had even more. "I'm going to go and freshen up and probably have a little nap."

"Yes you do that Katara, your party won't start for a good few hours and I'll call you when it's time to come down."

"Thanks Gran Gran."

oOo oOo

"Is that music?" Katara mumbled sleepily whilst stretching on her bed. It was odd, she thought to herself, how peacefully she slept. Usually when she moved to new places, she would have difficulty sleeping, even at Sokka's house she had experienced this during the first few days, but here, she slept like a baby. "It _is_ music. I'd better change." Katara opened her suitcase, and saw a beautiful blue dress that Suki insisted she pack on top so that it wouldn't crease. "Ahh so they were in on the party too." She said holding the dress up and inspecting it. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." She said grinning.

The sky outside her window was dark though few rays of sunshine could be seen just beyond the horizon which suggested that it was early evening. The music from downstairs was jubilantly joyful and Katara could hear that a number of guests had already arrived. As she sat at the dressing table fixing her hair and adding those last few touches to her makeup she heard a knock at the door.

"You can come in." She called. "Oh, hello Tarrik." She said smiling, trying to break the ice between the two of them. Tarrik walked in hard faced, his every fibre showing that he did not want to be there right now.

"You grandmother told me to inform you that if you are ready, your guests would greatly appreciate your company." He said without making eye contact with Katara once.

"Tarrik," Katara said sighing. "You don't like me very much do you?"

"No." He replied flatly.

"May I ask why?" Katara enquired. Tarrik rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Why am I not surprised that you would do this. You want to know why I _dislike_ you Katara? It's quite simple really, it's because you are selfish, and not just the everyday selfishness that you see here and there, but the worst type of selfishness there is. You hide behind this facade of someone who wants to "help" or spread "peace" but the sordid truth is that you enjoy it. You revel in the adoration of strangers and the fame that comes with your so called good deeds. It feeds your selfish ego like no other thing could and whilst everyone else may gladly enjoy the bliss that comes with ignorantly falling for your "performance", I see through you and the persona you have so wonderfully refined."

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own home. You have no..."

"Home! Home? Ha! You leave here to travel with the Avatar which is all well and good, but then, when the war is over and everyone can finally return home what do you do, spent the next **7 years **travelling the world spreading so called peace whilst more importantly I assume, furthering your fame. Did you enjoy it I wonder, the fawning children, the greedy nobles all wanting to be graced with the appearance of the High and Mighty Katara." Tarrik said sarcastically, the maliciousness and spite all too present in his voice.

"It was my duty. Aang needed me!" Katara retorted angrily.

"He needed you. He needed you? He's the Avatar. He _needs _no one. He defeated Ozai, the most evil and powerful man of our time by himself yet you say he _needed_ you. Well if you believe that I guess you're no smarter than all the other women who believe the sugar coated lies of men."

"Now wait just a minute..."

"And as for duty. You should not even mention the word duty to me. It should burn in your mouth like the millions of lies you have told yourself. Your _duty_ is to your people, which you abandoned. You are the chief's daughter, you have responsibilities here that no one could take on. As the next matriarch it was you responsibility to return home after the war to maintain and remember the traditions of our people." Tarrik paused measuring Katara's reaction. "You look confused." He said grinning unkindly. "Let me guess, you thought the matriarch was the oldest women of the tribe. Wrong. She is the keeper of traditions. Just as the chief is the protector of our tribe, the matriarch is its heart. She makes sure things keep in balance whilst ensuring the happiness and wellbeing of our people. You know nothing of our people or our tribe Katara let alone out customs or traditions."

"That's a lie!"

"Oh really Katara, well as the chief's daughter tell me, how many families make up our tribe?" Tarrik asked as- a-matter-of-factly watching Katara falter as her determination to prove him wrong faded which each second that the answer to his question did not come.

"I...I don't know" she finally admitted.

"Really, why am I not surprised. Well how about this, how many babies were born this year? Or when should we start preparing for the celebration of the Midnight Moon? If those were too hard for you then I have an easier one which you're bound to get, what colour is the snow here?" Tarrik said sarcastically.

"I get your point." Katara said sharply. But you still have no right to speak to me in the way that you have. Even though I do not have to explain my actions to you or anyone, all I have done with my life, I have done because I thought it was the right thing to do. You have no right to judge me."

"I have every right to judge you. Even Sokka, as the chief's son knows his responsibilities and manages to balance his time by living here with his wife and children for 6 months of every year. You have no husband or children to tie you down yet you still stay away from your people. You have failed me and our people all to feed your insatiable appetite for the affection of strangers. Well I hope it was worth it." Tarrik said bitterly before walking out of the room. Katara on the other hand, so shocked by the sudden outburst turned to face the mirror and stared blankly at the person facing her, hoping that their silence would help clear her mind.

"It's all true but yet untrue at the same time." She thought to herself, Tarrik's words and accusations still fresh in her mind. Katara reminded herself that Tarrik was still young and that based on her grandmother's story, he was also very hard headed. But the eerie false truthfulness of his word still stung. Nevertheless, she was not going to let him ruin her night. He was not the first person she had encountered that did not like her and he certainly would not be the last. "Well moping here won't solve anything, my tribe is down there celebrating my return, and I am going to join in to show my appreciation." With her newfound determination to prove Tarrik wrong, Katara got up from her seat and made her way down to the hall where her people had gathered to welcome her home.

oOo oOo

The party was both fantastic and uncomfortable. The greetings and well wishes of her tribes' people as well as the general atmosphere of the party lifted Katara spirits and hardened her resolve to reacquaint and re-associate herself with her tribe. However, the regular "suggestions" that she should settle down and start a family as well as the glares she received whenever her eyes met with Tarrik's made this difficult, especially when she could feel the effect of the Artic Whisjkey taking a hold.

Determined to find her own niche within the tribe, Katara became a water bending teacher, firm in her belief that though she may not know all the customs of the tribe yet, she would be more than happy to pass on her knowledge of water bending to the next generation.

Eventually, months passed and Katara began to once again feel like a part of the tribe. During dinner with her father, she discussed her joy at being able to give back to her people in a more visible and solid way.

"But Katara," Hakoda said playing with food. "Why did you choose to teach the younger beginners group? With your talent you could really push the advanced group."

"I don't know dad. Perhaps it's because the kids remind me of the girls back in Kyoshi, but 'With a good foundation, you can build anything' and hopefully, that's what I'm giving them."

"Where did you hear a phrase like that? It sounds like something an old man like me would say." Hakoda joked.

"Dad you're not old, you're... Mature. And Zuko said it to me, though he was probably quoting his uncle." Katara said laughing lightly. Hakoda's face on the other hand turned slightly. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"About Firelord Zuko, he has called for the representatives to act as ambassadors if you will to discuss the formation of a "4 Nations Council", or something along those lines. Basically just a group of people that will hopefully ensure that nothing like the 100 year war ever happens again." Hakoda explained.

"Isn't that what the White Lotus is?" Katara asked.

"The White Lotus is more about the sharing and gathering of knowledge and the arts of the 4 Nations rather than politics. They only intervene when the need arises. Besides, they are a secret society." Hakoda said winking. "And this 4 Nations Council is going to be public, very public in fact."

"I see. So when are you leaving?" Katara asked sadly.

"That's the thing Katara, I want you to go." Hakoda said grinning.

"Me!" Katara squeaked. "I can't, I've just got back, I'm not qualified, surely an Elder or an..."

"Katara, you are the most travelled person here and are use to talking to people of other cultures and nations so you are more than qualified. But most importantly, you are my daughter."He said softly. "And I know that you will represent your people and do whatever seems right."

"But Dad, I don't know much about errrrm, Tribal things. I might agree to something then come home and realise that what I have agreed to doesn't agree with tribal customs. "

"That's why I want you to take Tarrik with you. When it comes to stuff like that, he knows more about it than even I do. Only the spirits know how."

"Why am I not surprised?" Katara mumbled rolling her eyes.

"You don't seem to keen, Tarrik hasn't done anything to you has he?" Asked Hakoda.

"No Dad, we just... disagree on certain things. Nothing important."

"Errr, Ok then." Hakoda suspiciously said raising an eyebrow. "So will you go? Remember, it doesn't mean that you are part of the 4 Nations Council, you just going to discuss the possible creation of a 4 Nation Council. You know, what it will stand for, who it will consist of that kind of stuff."

"I know Dad, you don't have to sell it to me I'll go." Katara smiled.

"Great, I send the reply tomorrow." Hakoda said lifting his plate form the table.

"But Dad there is one condition."

"What is it?" asked Hakoda.

"You have to do the dishes!" Katara joked.

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>OtEpShAmAyA: I liked the camping part too! The stars part was probably my favourite bit to write! As for Sokka with his 5 girls...Well, let's hope they keep him young! :D<strong>

**Veronica: Thanks! I'm really trying to pace myself well and not rush things so for you to point that out means, I must be doing something right!**

**et1141412: Thankies!**

**Kimberly T.: Thanks, the camping stars scene was my fav too, and as for Princes and pets I have one word for you..."Turtleducks..."**

**The "pregnancy glow" bit, well, let's just say that in an age without contraception, Katara, after visiting so many people and spending months at a time with them has put the fact that women who have that glow after great "mommy and daddy dances" as Sokka put it, are usually giving news a month or two later that there will be a little one joining them. *wink wink***

**To me Sokka just seems like the type of guy that would be happy as long as his family is happy and healthy. You know, just a great guy in general.**

**The last bit I hope you get now...^_^**

**patty cake rocks: I think Sokka loves all the girls around him, and then he'll turn into one of those guys that freaks out when anyone with a Y chromosome under the age of 30 talks to his precious daughters...Oh my was that a spoiler *wink wink***

**SnoopyGirl213: Yep twins! Sokka is DA MAN! **


	6. Culture

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? Did you realise I was away? Do you remember where we left off? Ah so many questions. All that matters is that I am back with another chapter of TWTA for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Now this chapter was hard for me to write (don't I always say that). It seemed to... not drag but be one of those chapters where I really had to push myself to get it done (not easy I tells ya!) But I did it and here it is! I hope you like it and don't forget to review...they do make me oh so happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're going to faint if you're not careful." Katara said for the fifth time, but no matter how many times she tried to warn Tarrik about the heat, he continued to ignore her. The journey to the Fire Nation capital was hard on the both of them. During the voyage, Katara began to think about the possibility that Aang could be there and all the awkward situations that might present themselves because of that. Although she was over the break up, that sense of guilt felt just after she had left him began to creep over her again, and she grew anxious at the thought of seeing him after so long. As they stood on the deck of the ship watching the waves rise and fall, questions flowed through her head nonstop. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Is he happy? If he is, should she feel hurt by that? Would it hurt him that she was happy? Though it was not all bad, sometimes her thoughts wondered to the things she was looking forward to due to coming to the Fire Nation. She had missed Zuko and Mai as well as other friends she had made in the Fire Nation and was looking forward to seeing them again.<p>

Tarrik on the other hand saw nothing pleasant about this trip. Not only was he going somewhere he really didn't want to, he was doing it with someone he really disliked. He hated this "Babysitting Mission" as he frequently called it. And then there was the constant nagging...

"I know you don't like me..."

"Really? No!" he replied sarcastically.

"But you will faint if you wear that fur cloak any longer. It's already boiling hot, and we will reach port in about an hour which means there'll be less of a breeze and you are already sweating quite a lot." Katara said point to his drenched brow.

"Look, Katara. These are the traditional items of clothing worn when meeting royalty."

"Of the Water Tribe!"

"No, royalty period, and unlike you I am not so quick to disown my culture." Tarrik replied ignoring the interruption.

"Tarrik you've got to stop thinking this way. Embracing another culture doesn't mean you've rejected your own. Hopefully your trip here will show you that." Katara said looking out towards the sea. The tops of the mountains near the Fire nation capital could now be seen as could schools of flying fish. "Look there!" Katara said pointing to the brightly coloured fish; Tarrik on the other hand rolled his eyed and turned more out of courtesy than interest. "In the Fire Nation, it's said that seeing a whole school like that so close will bring you good luck. Flying fish are usually quite shy. "

"Fascinating." Tarrik replied, sarcasm all too present in his voice. "I'm going down to check bags."

"They're fine Tarrik. Look I'm trying my best so that we can at least be civil to each other." Katara said tiredly. The constant jibing and petty arguments they were having were starting to get on nerves not to mention the heat.

"Fine. I'm going to down to get away from you and your annoying attempts at conversation. There, is the truth civil enough for you." He said while walking back toward his room.

"Ugh."

oOo oOo

"Finally, we're here." Katara said while handing her luggage to a porter. "Please, take these to the Palace and tell Lei Min that they belong to Katara of the Water Tribe she'll take them from there. Tarrik he could take yours too."

"Why are you not going with your luggage?"

"I have to meet someone first. I promised them that the next time I came here I would visit them before doing anything else." Katara said chuckling at her own personal joke. "Besides, although it's not that far to their house, I don't want to have to carry such heavy bags when I can have them waiting for me at the palace."

"Oh so you this is your justification for treating people like slaves." Tarrik said judgmentally.

"What? No! Ugh Tarrik, why do you keep doing this, he's a porter and it's his job to take people's luggage. Just like all the other porters here, see?" Katara said signalling to all the other porters collecting and depositing luggage. "Now do you want him take yours or not?"

"No. I trust no one with my luggage, least of all a..."

"I assure you Sir, I'm very trustworthy and quick. My ostrich-horse is the fastest in all the Fire Nation." The porter added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure..." Tarrik replied cynically. Katara on the other, frustrated with Tarrik's blatant rudeness rubbed her temples tiredly.

"I'm sorry errr..."

"Lee."

"I'm sorry Lee, my friend here wishes to carry his own luggage, how much will it cost for you to take mine only?"

After Katara had paid the porter they began their journey towards Katara's friend's house. Katara noticed how little the people of the Fire Nation had changed since the last time she had come here. They still seemed to carry themselves with an almost regal like quality but at the same time seemed to be happier, more carefree and less uneasy. She wondered how such a contradiction of characteristics could exist.

"Why is it that I have to come with you to visit this friend of yours?" Tarrik whined.

"You don't have to. You could go to the palace by yourself, introduce yourself to all the people you need to whilst avoiding all those you don't without insulting anyone." Katara replied smugly. "I'd forgotten how hot Fire Nation summers are. You must be roasting in there."

"I'm fine."

"Well then that's all that matters. " As they walked in an awkward but much needed silence, Katara noted the beauty of her surroundings. No one could deny that the Fire Nation capital was stunning, but this particular part always seemed to take her breath away. Even though it was only a walk away from the port, it was beautiful. Trees lined the walkways and wildflowers seemed to grow everywhere. "We're here." Katara said walking up to a large house. Its door was a deep burgundy colour which was odd. Usually front doors of Fire Nation homes were white. "Please Tarrik, these are my friends, please try to be..."

"Civil?"

"Yes, civil." Katara nodded as she knocked the door.

"Hello? Katara! It's been too long!" A middle age woman said while hugging Katara almost forcefully. "Come in come in. Papa has gone on a business trip; I told him he was too old but does he listen?"

"I know. Err, this is my friend Tarrik." Katara said awkwardly, praying that Tarrik didn't behave the same way he did when they first met.

"Nice to meet you Maam." Tarrik said charmingly whist offering his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Tarrik, my name is Wei Wei. Well take a seat, take a seat. I'll go and get Neyla, she's in the garden." Wei Wei said, rushing off towards the back of the house. When she had left, Tarrik looked around at the large room in which he was seated. For its size, it was moderately decorated, however there were numerous paintings of flowers and various landscapes. Some big, some small but all very beautiful.

"Who painted all these?" Tarrik enquired. Katara grinned. She knew it was a good idea to bring Tarrik here first.

"Neyla, she loves flowers and painting and so the results of her two passions are what you see." Katara said waving her hand towards the various paintings.

"Katara?"

"Neyla!" Katara said getting up to hug Neyla. "Oh I've missed you, you've grown, you're what, 19 now? Wow, you're as tall as I am! How are you?"

"I'm great now that I've seen you." Neyla chuckled

"I told you I would come back. Tarrik this is Neyla, she was one of my greatest friends while I was staying in the Fire Nation and still is." Tarrik shuffled to his feet almost awkwardly. To Katara, he seemed as if he were lost for words.

"Hello Tarrik, I'm Neyla." She said smiling.

"Tarrik." He replied. "You're beautiful." That caught both Katara and Neyla by surprise. Katara expected many possible things that could have happened at this point due to Tarrik's _unique _personality; this however was not one of them.

"Thank you." Neyla replied nervously while fiddling with her straight jet black hair.

"I'm sorry,"Tarrik replied quickly, trying his hardest to backtrack from his outburst, "I meant your eyes, you have nice blue eyes. Urm, I think I'll wait outside."

"Err Ok Tarrik." Katara said confusion evident on her face. After Tarrik had left due to his embarrassment, Katara turned to face Neyla and smiled. It had been a few years since she had seen her last and she was glad that she was glad that she seemed to be doing so much better than she had before. "Sorry about Tarrik, he's...odd. So how have you been doing really? You seem better but I want to hear it from you."

"Well, I am. I did what you said and ignored those fools at school...Wow school. I haven't thought about it in ages. Well yes, I just ignored them and focused on my painting and from then on I've been a lot happier."

"That's great, but aren't you lonely?"

"No not at all. Not too long after you left, a new student from the colonies joined our class, Jehna, and we've been friends ever since. Mom calls us the two "Ah's" because our names rhyme."

"Well I'm happy for you Neyla. I'm so glad you're happier now. Now that I'm back we should do something together, like shopping. What do you think?" Katara suggested cheerfully.

"That would be great. How long are you staying?" Neyla asked.

"That's a good question. I think most likely 2 weeks, but you know how things are in the Fire Nation." Katara said winking. "Anyway, I better get going. It was so nice seeing you again." She said hugging Neyla.

"Yeah, wait. Are you going to the palace?" Neyla asked.

"?"

"Well, it's a long-ish walk and with that heavy suitcase, you might as well take our carriage."

"Thank you Neyla, that would be nice, and I'm sure Tarrik will appreciate it."

As they made their way outside and Tarrik began to load his suitcase onto the carriage Katara looked at her surroundings peacefully whilst trying her hardest not to think about what was about to come. Thoughts of her possible reunion with Aang began to slowly resurface and she began to wonder how things would turn out.

"We're ready." Tarrik called, bringing Katara back from her musings. As Katara said her goodbyes whilst Tarrik nodded respectfully, his eyes lingered on Neyla. He had never seen anyone like her before and that thought... unnerved him. When the smiling faces of Neyla and her mother could no longer be seen from the small but extremely comfortable carriage, overcome by his curiosity, Tarrik swallowed his pride and began to ask questions.

"So who is she?" he asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Wei Wei is the daughter of Businessman Yi. They are one of the richest families in this area, and the nicest." Katara replied smiling.

"No, Neyla." He said almost breathlessly. "How do you know Neyla?"

"Why? And where did this "Polite Tarrik who actually wants to have a decent conversation" come from?" Katara said smugly. The all to obvious discomfort at the subject amused her greatly.

"I...Well...It's just..." Tarrik stuttered.

"It's OK. I won't embarrass you any further. I met Neyla just after the Fire Nation Civil War had ended. Aang and I were still travelling around the Fire Nation and we eventually came here. While Aang did his "Avatar thing", I volunteered at the local school. That's where I met Neyla. She was being bullied and I sort of took on the role of a mentor to try and help her get through it."

"Why was she being bullied?"

"He father was Water Tribe, from the Southern Water Tribe in fact." Katara replied.

"What was his name?"

"Why are you asking _me_ these questions. Surely if you interested, you should ask Neyla herself." Katara suggested. Tarrik looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "She may be Fire Nation but she won't bite. She's a lovely girl...No, woman and I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking to you as long as you acted..."

"Civil?"

"Yes Tarrik. Civil. Besides, a more important question is, how and why have you not fainted yet? The heat must be really uncomfortable by now." Katara said fanning herself with her hand.

"I told you, these are the traditional robes worn..."

"Yes yes I know, but you're probably not even going to see the Firelord today."

"What?" Tarrrik squeaked. Katara on the other hand smiled whilst facing the window. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Would you have listened?" she replied without turning to face him, her grin growing slightly.

Before long, they had arrived at the Fire Nation palace and while Katara thanks and said farewell to the carriage driver, Tarrik stared up at the palace having never felt so small before. Caught up in his thoughts, he jumped slightly when he felt a presence by his side.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Katara asked while watching Tarrik's reaction to the grandness of the palace.

"I would simply use the word "Big"."

"Well, it's beautiful nonetheless, but very "Fire Nation"." She said chuckling lightly. Nevertheless, as quickly as her humour came, it left, and Katara's face became serious in a way that Tarrik had never seen before. Almost as if she was nervous. "Tarrik." She said placing a hand on his shoulder so that he turned to face him. "For your own sake, please try and be civil here. The Fire Nation and in particular it's nobles and politicians are very ... fussy...when it comes to etiquette and I wouldn't want you to... get yourself in trouble. So please."

"I won't embarrass myself if that's what you're saying."

"Ah , and I was just starting to like the nicer new Tarrik."

oOo oOo

As they began to walk through the palace towards their designated rooms, led by a plump but very pleasant man, Katara noticed how little it had changed since the last time she had been here. Yes the decorations were different, to welcome the arriving visitors, but the overall feel and look of the palace and those working there remained the same. After climbing what felt like an eternity of stairs, they reached a hallway which consisted of many empty rooms. Each one seemed lavishly furnished and all too welcoming. Slowly, the three of them walked towards one in particular.

"Well this is where we part."Katara said, while the plump pleasant man discreetly stepped back a few paces to give them privacy.

"Katara, there is an empty room right beside this one, I wouldn't call it parting."Tarrik said confidently.

"My room isn't on this floor, but one or two floors above us. I can never remember. This place is so big." Katara said shrugging.

"Why am I not surprised. "

"Tarrik, listen. It's only because I'm Zuko's friend so please don't go into one of your sulks. But before I leave let me give you some advice about what you should do, what you can do and what you shouldn't do around here."

"More?"

"Yes more. Firstly, in a few hours, because we've missed lunch, some servants will come to you room to inform you that dinner is ready, and ask would you like it in your room or would you like to have it in the main hall. I would suggest for the first day you have it in your room, I will be, but if you would prefer not to take my advice and decide to dine in the main hall, try to sit and converse with members of the water tribe if you can, though guessing from the amount of empty rooms, I doubt they're here yet. If not, whoever you speak to, keep conversation light. No politics at all. Now, if you want to go out and look around=d the palace feel free. There are servents everywhere who will tell you where you can go and where you can't.

Let's see what else. Ladies. Ok. Earth Kingdom women with rings on their middle finger are married, Firenatioon women with two or more golden bracelets on their left wrists are married. Try not to intentionally or unintentionally flirt with them. The last thing we need is a scandal."

"I would never..." Tarrik began.

"I know. But I'd rather tell you anyway. In the morning, a servant will come in to wake you and ask if you need any help dressing. Do not be insulted. If you don't want their help **politely** decline their offer and thank them. That's the first rule of living in the palace, 'Do not upset the servants'. You will regret it later. Tomorrow dress casual. There will be no meetings and I doubt you will meet the Firelord, formally at least. I'll be having breakfast in the main hall if you'd like to come but if not, I'll see you later on in the day. And...I think that's all." Katara said taking a much needed breath.

"Right. Don't be stupid. Don't be charming. Don't be rude. Anything else." Tarrik replied curtly.

"I know it might seem like I'm nagging but believe me, with all these politicians and nobles here, you have to stay focused. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Katara left and followed the pleasant plump man to her own room which was one floor above Tarrik's. After saying thank you to the servant whose name she had forgotton to ask for, Katara stepped into her own room which was obviously intended for her. Unlike Tarrik's guest room, hers was slightly larger and decorated with a variety of blue and white silks and fabrics.

"Oh Lei Min never forgets anything does she." Katara thought to herself. In addition to her lavish surroundings was an adjoining bathroom with a bath tub big enough for 3. "That looks heavenly." She mumbled to herself.

After having a much needed bath and dressing in some fresh clothes, Katara decided to have a little walk around. As she walked through the hallway nearby her she noticed that the two other rooms on her level were also vacant.

"Aang must not be here yet." She thought to herself as a wave of both relief and disappointment washed over her. Seeing as dinner would not be ready for another few hours, she decided to walk a bit further along the corridors in order to reacquaint herself with the palace's layout. As she walked almost mindlessly and took in the many visual pleasures that the palace had to offer; for it was a very beautiful palace especially during the day when light would pass smoothly through its large windows, she found herself at the door of the library. "I haven't read in ages." She said to herself while walking inside. The inside was, like many things in the Fire Nation, both extremely large and extremely beautiful. The lamps on the wall filled the room with a warm glow and the large bookcases were made from an almost golden wood. As Katara scanned the vast shelves of books and scrolls that made up this wondrous library, she heard what could only be described as frustrated mumblings. As she moved closer and closer and their origin became clearer and clearer she berated herself for not working out who they could have been coming from earlier.

"Zuko. It's nice to see you." She said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimberly T.: Now that you've mentioned all that you said, it makes perfect sense. I don't know why I didn't think of adding little tidbits like that in when I wrote it but c'est la vie. Thanks for the help though, I hope you liked the rest of the chapter.<strong>

**et1141412: He's a jerk I'll admit, but he's not that much of a jerk and hopefully this chapter shows that a little.**

**lncognito: Math why have you failed me! You know, I did all the math and number crunching in my head when it came down to ages and years and for some reason it all seemed fine. The only thing I can add is that Katara does return home just after the end of the war with Aang for a little bit before travelling the world which is why she has not been home in 6 years rather than 7. Whether or not this makes things better or warse when it comes to mathsy stuff...bleh. But to avoid any real confusion:**

**Katara:22**

**Aang: 20  
><strong>

**Sokka: 24**

**Suki: 23**

**Tarrik: 20 (but looks a bit younger)  
><strong>

**All other ages will wither be stated or I'll add then in Authors note, but you can probably work out the rest. Hope this clears things up...a bit. As for Tarrik...Well lets see what you think after this chapter.**

**OtEpShAmAyA: Thanks! Tarrik was a bit mean then...But kinda speaking a bit of truth if you think about it. I'm glad youy liked the pace of the last chapter. I was a bit worried about the jumps in time I had to make here and there but it seems to have turned out ok. I'm glad you're looking forward to the 4 Nations Counsel, hope you like it when it finannly comes.**

**SnoopyGirl213: I share your enthusiasm believe me! I am so glad we've got to the FN and now Zuko! And Tarrik, well hopefully you dislike him a little less after this chapter.**

**Veronica: Yep. And as for Tarrik, he just had to let of some steam...Hope you liked this chapter. Zuko and Katara have finally met. WOOOO!**


	7. Good Feeling

**Hello! Firsts thing first...I am so very sorry for the wait! With Uni and other stuff getting in the way, I haven't had much time to write... But hopefully you'll stick with me and enjoy the lates chapter of TWTA. Also, a huge thanks to all my readers and a supe huge mega thanks to my reviewers! They are such a huge help and encourage me so much you would not even believe! *hugs***

**Ok..I suppose I should let you read the next chapter now... Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Tired.<p>

If there was one word to describe Zuko's state of mind throughout the past week it would be that. For what seemed like an eternity, he had been planning the upcoming events so that they would measure up to his ideas of perfection. H e had had numerous meeting with advisers, heads of staff and even his uncle all to make sure the next few weeks went as smoothly as possible. Now that the majority of preparations had been made and schedules had been decided upon, Zuko had time to focus on something that was not as stressful but equally important. Research. To his knowledge, nothing like the suggested 4 Nations Council had been formed before and so in order to prepare himself for upcoming discussions he needed to find out as much as he could about any similar groups that might have existed as well as start thinking of the types of roles that the members of the 4 Nations Council would have. This however, was a lot easier said than done as Zuko soon found out. Many of the text that seemed to help even a little bit helpful were over 100 years old and reading through 100 year old text was... frustrating... at best.

"Zuko. It's nice to see you."

So caught up in his musing, Zuko didn't notice Katara had walked up to where he was sitting, the mountain of books and scrolls on his desk didn't help either.

"Oh Katara!" he said while beginning to stand up. He had been sitting for longer than he thought and so his legs were slightly numb causing him to wobble comically. Katara smiled at his little show. "I didn't see you there. When did you arrive?" he said smiling

"Not too long ago. What are you doing? I would never have taken you for a bibliophile." Katara replied taking the seat next to Zuko to which he followed.

"I'm researching, or at least trying too. Everything that is even a little bit relevant is so old." He replied frustratedly. He voice seemed raspier than before so Katara assumed he had be here for a while.

"So." She said clapping her hands together causing the sound to echo and the flame from the candle to flicker erratically. "How have you been Zuko?"

"Tired." Zuko replied running a hand through his hair. "The preparations for these meetings seem to be endless and I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You worry too much. Everything will be fine, besides these meetings are only to discuss the option of a council not to actually form one. "

"But..."

"No buts Zuko." She said raising a finger causing Zuko to smile slightly. "The palace looks beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, but all credit goes to Lei Min." Zuko replied whilst grinning at Katara. She had changed since the last time he had saw her. Her hair was longer and she appeared plumper. Not fat, he thought to himself, but more...Curvy.

"I'm not surprised." Katara said chuckling. "Is there anything that that woman cannot do?"

"Yeah. So how are you Katara? I heard about..."Zuko looked down at his books unsure if he should continue. Katara on the other hand smiled at his sudden timidness.

"Aang? Yes, I'm sure most people have by now, but don't worry Zuko, I'm fine really, you don't have to be shy or anything were still friends." Katara replied trying her best to uplift the current mood of the conversation. Nevertheless, the meaning of her words seemed to suddenly sink in and she couldn't help but add quietly, "I hope."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Katara said shrugging it of lightly. "But enough about that..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Zuko said sympathetically.

"No Zuko that's not what I meant, I'm fine talking about it, really I am I just thought we should talk about something happier since this is our first meeting, like Mai, how is she? I haven't received my engagement party invite yet..." Katara said suggestively but Zuko again looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry Zuko I didn't mean to assume, I know how...annoying that can be."

"No, don't be. Mai is with her mother. She'll be back tomorrow." Following that, the both of them sat in an awkward silence before Katara eventually sighed.

"I guess it's my turn to feel embarrassed huh?" she joked. "I know! Let's talk about your uncle. How is he?" And with that, Katara and Zuko talked about Uncle's antics over the past year as well as many other trivial things. Eventually, Katara stomach began to rumble. "I should go before I miss dinner. You coming?"

"No." Zuko replied. "I really should try and finish going through some of these scrolls."

"Ok. Well, goodnight." She said waving before walking out of the library. It was only after leaving did she realise that she still hadn't read anything. The thought amused her greatly.

oOo oOo

While Katara walked back towards her room she noticed the two rooms on her level were still vacant. "I should have asked Zuko if he knew when Aang would arrive?" she thought to herself. "At least I would have to fret like this." As she opened the door to her room, she saw a young girl standing not to far from the centre of the room with her back towards the door. She was so caught up in the beauty of the room that she didn't seem to hear Katara enter.

"Hello?" Katara asked. The young girl gasped and spun around quickly while holding her hand to her chest.

"You scared me." She said smiling. Not too long after, she realised to whom she speaking and bowed quickly. "Apologies Lady Katara for my informal outburst, I did not hear you enter."

"That's alright." Katara replied. Walking over to her and gesturing to the sofa where they could both sit down. The poor girl looked terrified.

"Please Lady Katara, it is not considered appropriate for servants to sit with the guests of the Firelord."

"I won't tell if you won't" Katara said grinning. The young girl in turned smiled and sat with Katara in a soft, but very comfortable sofa. "There, that's better isn't it." The young girl nodded. Now that Katara could see her face, she could tell that the young girl was probably no older than 15 and had a striking resemblance to Suki other than the jet black hair. "So, what is your name?" Katara asked once she saw the girl had made herself comfortable.

"Jade, like the stone." She said smiling and pointing to a jade ring on her index finger.

"Well, Jade, like the stone, where you here for something?"

"Oh yeah right!" She replied standing abruptly. "I'm so sorry, it's my third day and I'm not very good."

"No you're doing fine. What did you want to say?" Katara replied wondering if she was this adorable when at that age.

"Well, dinner is ready and I'm here to ask if you will take it in the main hall or in your room?"

"I'll take it in my room. Thank you Jade." Suddenly Jade looked at Katara oddly causing Katara to wonder if she had said something wrong. "What's the matter Jade?" Jade shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Nothing, it's just, you're the first person here to say thank you to me and it's just...Well it was very nice. Thanks."

"That's alright and I know how you feel, I sure some of the guests are a bit... Frustrating...at times."

"Exactly!" Jade said while gesturing her hands in agreement and reseating herself on the sofa. "There was this one guy on the floor below that ordered cake in the middle of the night, and not only did he not say thank you when I brought it to him or even thank the chef for preparing it he complained that "the server looked tired when she brought it up". I mean, it was the middle of the night. Some people huh?" Jade said while lying back on the sofa with her arms behind her head. This really was the most comfortable sofa she had even sat on.

"Err Jade..."

"Yes Lady Katara."

"Katara is fine but...My..err...food." Katara said trying her hardest to sound imposing.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon" And with that she left not without waving goodbye first.

"I like that girl." Katara said after Jade had left. Now that she was alone, she began to think about her conversation with Zuko earlier. Although she didn't want to pry, it didn't take a genius to work out that something was wrong between Zuko and Mai and that now that she thought about it, she had never heard about any engagement between Zuko and Mai rumour or otherwise. During the Civil War she briefly thought about it while passing, but let it go due to thinking that Zuko had much more pressing things to worry about. However, the war was over and they were still together but not engaged. "Odd." She thought to herself. "Why hasn't he married yet? I mean, it's not as if he's ugly. If anything, he's become more handsome over the years." Before she could question Zuko's marital status further, while conveniently ignoring her own, the door knocked.

"Come in." Katara called. In came Jade with a large tray filled with steams foods that smelled wonderful causing Katara to remember how incredibly hungry she actually was. "That smells delicious." Katara said eagerly.

"Yeah. Chef Ji really outdid himself today. "Jade replied while setting the tray on the table and lifting the lids off various dishes. I brought you a little of everything because I didn't know what you like."

"Thanks. Would you like to join me?"asked Katara casually. Jade on the other hand looked at Katara dumbfounded.

"You'd want to eat...with me?"

"Sure there is plenty of food here for two."Katara replied indicating at the food.

"But the head...She said we must not..."

"I won't tell if you won't..." Katara said playfully.

"Ok then." Jade replied placing herself on the floor opposite Katara. Shortly afterwards, the room was filled with the sounds of "You should try this, or mix this with that!" After a while, curiosity overcame Katara and she couldn't help but ask,

"Forgive me for asking but..."

"You're forgiven." Jade said grinning.

"But I haven't even asked it yet."

"I don't mind. You seem like a nice person Lady... I mean Katara. So whatever it is you ask I'm sure I won't mind which is why you're already forgiven." Jade replied shrugging her shoulders as it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ok. Well, you seem a bit young to be working here. Don't you have school?"

"Naw. I'm just small for my age. I'm 17 you know! The Sisters said that my chichi's will grow in time but I don't think they're coming." Jape replied looking down her top and sighing. Katara on the other hand giggled and remembered an earlier time when she use to have similar worries. "And as for working here, well, I'm trying to save up enough money to go to Ba Sing Se University. I want to be a healer."

"That's great, but Sisters?" asked Katara.

"The Sisters at the Lilly House where I live..."

Lilly Houses. So called, because lilies grew everywhere in every nation. They have no place to call their own. They were "beautiful weeds" she had once heard them called, wonderful, but unwanted. Katara had been to many throughout her travels. Children's homes for "the true victims of war" were what they really were and there were many throughout the Earth Kingdom and Firenation. Their main purpose was to help young girls who had fallen prey to the whims of soldiers and had nowhere else to turn. Another common practise would be that, babies would be dropped at the doorsteps when the mother could not look after them or bear the shame. The sad thing was, the soldiers responsible were not just firenation soldiers. Many a time she had seen a child or two with blue or green eyes and Firenation mothers. "If men knew how much they were alike would they be so eager to fight each other?" she thought to herself sadly.

"Katara? Are you alright? You kind of zoned out." Jade asked looking at Katara sceptically.

"I'm fine." Katara said smiling. "I just got a bit lost in my thoughts. Which Lilly house do you live in? I don't know of any in this area."

"No. My one is just beyond Fa Sho in the country about a day's travel from here. It's really nice; there are open fields and a river not too far from where we are. We use to be situated at Long Shi in the Earth Kingdom but it was getting pretty small. So, almost like a miracle, the Firelord himself paid for us to be relocated to a bigger building in Fa Sho. I have no idea why, but we were all very grateful. I remember the voyage to Fa Sho, it was the first time I had ever seen the sea. Anyway, yes, sorry for the history lesson but I just really miss it. I've only been away for four days and I already miss it. Silly huh?"

"No not silly, just human. I'm sure your mother and the sisters miss you just as much." Katara said nudging her softly.

"I'm an orphan." Jade replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. She died giving birth to me. The Sisters didn't get her name or any details of her family and all she had was this ring which they gave to me. I sometimes wonder what she might have been like. Sister Xia says that I look like her but I think that that's why it's my dream to be a healer. No one should grow up without a mother." Katara looked at Jade and smiled warmly knowing all too well the pain she was feeling.

"I'm sure she would be very proud you."

"Thanks. And sorry for talking so much, it's just, you're really easy to talk too."

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself." Katara replied. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "You know what, how about we get you a raise. How would you like to be Lady in Waiting while I'm here?"

"Really? Yes please, but don't you need loads of training for that?" Jade said trying her hardest to contain her excitement.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather have someone with a great personality around me all the time than a horrible person with tonnes of training. Besides, that way we could talk more and you won't have to make midnight trips to greedy nobles!"

"That is a good point." Jade said laughing. "Oh thank you Katara." She added while glomping Katara in a hug.

"That's Ok. " Afterwards, they continued talking about trivial things. Katara found out that Jade had a crush on a boy worked in the stables and that she had spoken to him twice while she had been here. Eventually though, they both began to yawn and Jade said goodnight and promised that she would be there bright and early to take care of her "Lady in Waiting" duties.

As Katara snuggled into her "oh so comfortable" bed, she thought about how well today had gone. She had caught up with Neyla, met "Jade like the stone" and Tarrik wasn't behaving to badly either. Yes something was up with Zuko, which she would probably find out soon (if he wanted to tell her that is)and she hadn't seen Aang yet, but overall, things had gone well, and for some reason, she had a good feeling in her gut.

"This is going to be a good trip." She whispered to herself before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>jennibare: Hey JB! No worries about the wait! I knew you'd read it! I'm glad you're starting to like Tarrik. His bark is worst than his bite in most cases as you'll soon see. And as for "show don't tell" well I really am trying so I am SOOOOO HAPPY that you said it's getting a bit better. At least I'm going in the right direction!<strong>

**Palcidusxsomnium: Glad you do! And will do!**

**AnnaDruvez: So do I... Maybe he...I mean "they" just need a little help...hehe!**

**SnoopyGirl213: ZUZU IN DA HOUSE! WIN! But yeah Tarrik is...an acquired taste I suppose. But I'm glad that you were so excited about Zuko! **

**et1141412: Thankies!**

**Kimberly T.: Oh how I love you long reviews! Ok... I'm glad you enjoyed Katara's homecoming. I wanted to make it as realistic and believable as I could with just a pinch of awkwardness! As for Tarrik well, I suppose it's hard to see now, but he will have a "bigger" role to play in the future. I don't want to give too much away, but you will see why an older person would not have been suitable if you read on. *giggity***

**Ah...the age thing. Well, all I can say really is that he looked young for his age. I actually knew that it wouldn't completely fit in with the canon storyline, but maybe just imagine that not all the kids were present in the first two (I think) episodes or something...*sigh* OC's...can't write with them, can't write without them! XD**

**As for Tarrik's jerkiness, you're right! There is another reason why he dislikes her, and you'll find out sooner than you think! And ironically, it will be around the same time as Neyla's ancestry is explained. That's why your review made me smile. I thought to myself, if only she knew that her questions would be answered so soon!**

**Finally, please do not apologise for anything! Reviews=Love! And I love reviews whether they be one word or a thousand! Besides it's great to hear your opinion on things that I might not have seen or may have forgotten (or simply did not add up correctly. DARN YOU MATH!) But I hoped you liked this chapter! **


	8. Old Friends

**How does one apologise for no updates in such a long time? Answer: Sincerely. To all my wonderful wonderful readers, I am so so sorry for not updating this is such a long time. It was mostly due to uni and personal problems plus a lack of drive on my part, but I am back and to make up for it, I am posting not one, but two, that's right TWO chapters, to hope that it will somehow make up for it. **

**Again, I thank all of you, especially those of you that review for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up!" Jade said enthusiastically while opening the curtains to Katara's room. The warm glow that seemed to fill the room tenderly was replaced instantly by the bright and searing sunlight that was common to the Fire Nation. The curtains screeched almost painfully as they were dragged to each side of the large windows that made up the walls of the room causing Katara to grumble into her pillow at the sudden disturbance. She had not slept well but then reminded herself that she usually didn't in new places. The bright sunshine seemed to burn her eyes and she couldn't help but hope that Jade was too early and would leave her alone. "Breakfast is ready, and a few people are already downstairs so I thought I'd come and wake you now. Did you sleep well?"<p>

"No I didn't." Katara groaned. "Is it morning already?" she said sitting up slowly. Jade on the other hand seemed oblivious to her foul mood and nodded enthusiastically.

"What would you like to wear today?" Jade asked while walking towards the wardrobe. "I get it ready for you while you freshen up. I already ran a bath for you and there are some fresh towels on the counter besides it."

"Thank you." Katara replied. "You seem chipper this morning, any particular reason?"

"No not really, I just want to do a good job." Jade answered slightly embarrassed by her sudden confession.

"And you are." Katara said stretching and standing to her feet. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be asleep. As for the dress, I think I'll wear the casual blue one today. That will keep Tarrik off my back." Jade nodded and took the soft blue dress from the wardrobe.

"Who's Tarrik?" she asked curiously.

"Tarrik... He would say he's my babysitter if you asked him but I guess you could call him my adviser. He's going to be helping me with the meetings when they start up." Katara answered walking into the bathroom. Steam from the bath filled the air and had clouded over the mirror. It made her wonder, in all Jade's eagerness to do a good job, how hot had she made it?

"Is he cute?" Jade called out checking over the dress for any imperfections that she could fix before Katara reappeared.

"Tarrik! Ha! Cute is not the word I would describe him as. I would go for annoying more than anything else."

"I see. Well, I'll hang your dress by the door and wait outside until you're ready."

"Ok." Katara called. She quickly soaked in the tub which was surprisingly not as hot as it appeared and dried off. She would have liked to have spent more time relaxing, especially seeing as she did not have the most pleasant of nights, but she reminded herself that Tarrik was probably waiting for her downstairs and the last thing she wanted was him to start moaning because he hadn't seen her when he'd got there. "If anything, I'm more of his babysitter than he is mine." She thought to herself. Katara hastily put on her blue dress and called Jade in from outside.

"You look lovely." Jade said smiling. And she did, the blue of the dress complimented Katara's eyes wonderfully and the style, though very much Water Tribe suited her greatly.

"Thanks. So, how should I have my hair? Up or down?" Katara asked holding up her hair.

"Down, definitely down. Here, I'll brush it for you." Jade replied grabbing a brush. Katara smiled at her enthusiasm and sat down in front of the mirror at her dressing table. Jade then slightly more forcefully than she was use to, began to brush her hair. Katara tried her hardest to not show her (only slight) discomfort due to the fact that Jade was trying her hardest to do well. "You have such long hair." Jade continued. "I wish I could grow my hair so long but I just would get fed up of having to do all the extra work."

"You get used to it. Ouch!" Katara squeaked.

"I'm so sorry, did I pull to hard, I'll try and be more gentle I've only ever brushed my doll's hair when I was a kid..."

"That's Ok. Here let..." Suddenly there was a knock at the door just as Katara was about to show Jade how to brush her hair properly. "Come in." She called standing to her feet to greet the unknown guest. As the door open, an old extremely skinny woman with greying hair and stern expression entered the room.

"Lei Min! It's good to see you." Katara said walking over the unexpected guest and hugging her warmly. "How have you been?"

"I am quite fine I assure you Katara." Lei Min said curtly. She then looked over at Jade who seemed to have lost much of her former enthusiasm. "You are not the girl I assigned here." She commented in her shrill voice.

"Well, I...I..."

"I suggested that Jade become my personal maid due to the fantastic first impression I had of her and her eagerness to be helpful." Katara added noticing Jade's awkwardness.

"But there are girls much better trained, she has only been hired as extra help due to the large number of guests we have."

"Lei Min, I appreciate your input, but you know that I am just as stubborn as you once my mind is made up." Katara said leading her towards the door. "Besides, Jade has been a great help and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Fine." Lei Min said shrugging Katara hands off her shoulders. She then turned to Jade quickly. "Be sure to be at the meetings for the personal staff of the honoured guests every morning just after daybreak and make sure to pick up a new uniform according to your new position. That one is no longer suitable nor appropriate." She said directly." And as for you." She added turning to face Katara. "Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she left Katara's room with her nose in the air, the perfect model of Fire Nation etiquette and propriety. Katara closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief as did Jade.

"That woman scares me." Jade said taking a seat in front of the dressing table.

"Her bark is worse than her bite, and she is the best at her job. She's just very thorough."

"But she never smiles! Even at the meeting for all of the new workers, she didn't smile not once." Katara chuckled at the statement.

"She not like that all the time, she's very affectionate with her children and grandchildren it's just within the palace that she acts the way she does, but then, I suppose to keep such a place in order."

"I suppose."

"Well I suppose I should be getting down to breakfast."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Jade asked.

"No that's all right, I'll probably be back around lunch time, if not, definitely for dinner."

"All right, well I'll see you then. In fact, I leave with you. I think I might help out in the stables while you're away." Jade said giggling.

"That sounds like a good idea." Katara replied knowingly. "The joys of being a teenager again" she thought to herself. The two of them left talking about Jade's plan to get the "Cute Stable Boy" as she called him, to talk to her before going separate ways at the end of the corridor.

oOo oOo

The dining hall where breakfast was being served was large extravagantly decorated. The giant surrounding windows allowed large amounts of light to fill the room creating a light and airy atmosphere. The aromas of all the different foods available filled the hall and only added to the comfortable warmth that seemed to reverberate inside. There were few guests present when Katara arrived but one person easily caught her eye. Tarrik. He was seated right at the back on a table all by himself and had no tray or food in front of him which lead Katara to believe that he had probably eaten already. His face seemed to have lost the usual scowl that Katara had become use to, and he appear almost taken back his surroundings. Katara smiled warmly whilst taking her food towards him. The Fire Nation could be intimidating at the best of times so she had an idea of how Tarrik must be feeling right now.

"Good Morning." Katara said taking a seat next to him.

"You're late." Tarrik replied, his usual scowl reappearing.

"No I'm not, I said I would be down for breakfast and here I am. It's not my fault you got her super early." Katara said ignoring Tarrik's attitude while enjoying her breakfast. "How was your night?"

"Hot and Uncomfortable. Not to mention the couple in the room next to me were very...Loud."

"That's a shame." Katara replied smirking. Trust Tarrik to get placed next to a randy couple. "As for the heat, you'll get use to it. You might even miss it when we go back home."

"Never."

"We'll see. So, what are you going to do today?"

"What am _**I **_going to do today? Why are you not including yourself in that sentence?"

"Well, look around Tarrik."Katara said indicating to the few guests that were present in the hall. "Not many people have arrived and so the meetings will not begin. This means we have a free day to do whatever we like. You're in the Fire Nation, you should explore, go out, meet new people, learn new things. You know, make the most of this experience." Tarrik raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What are you going to be doing today?" he asked.

"Not much. Probably go to the library and try and find something to read for real this time, them probably write a few letters. Just relax really, but then, I've seen a lot of the Fire Nation already, and if I'm not mistaken, this is your first time here, so you should see as much of it as you can."

"Alright I get it, you want to get rid of me. You don't have to repeat yourself..." Tarrik said waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Tarrik. Are you... Offended?"

"No!"

"Because that would mean you want to spend time with me?" Katara said grinning.

"No it wouldn't and No I'm not. I'm just relieved that I don't have to babysit you for another day."

"I thought you would say something like that. Anyway, I'll probably have lunch and dinner in my room again so I probably won't see you until tomorrow morning." Katara replied.

"What, no rules or regulations to leave with me this time?" Tarrik commented sarcastically.

"When it comes to nobles and politicians, you will need all the help you can get, hey; even Firelord Zuko probably needs all the help he can get. But when it comes to the people, you don't have to worry so much. People are people wherever you go. They have the same hopes and dreams, fears and wants as anyone else. Perhaps this trip will show you that."

"Uh huh." Tarrik replied flatly getting to his feet.

"Have a good time." Katara said smiling widely. Tarrik just ignored her cheerfulness and walked off in a slight huff. He truly did hate this babysitting mission he had been given. Katara on the other hand simply waved whilst finishing her breakfast. It was delicious, just like her meal form the previous night.

oOo oOo

As midday fast approached, Katara hugged the small book she carried tightly to her chest. She had spent a long time in the palace library trying to find the perfect book to keep her occupied and thankfully (and much too her surprise considering how vast the palace library was) she had and was eagerly looking forward to reading it in the comfort of her room. As she walked throughout the palace she greeted the various servants she passed along the way, many of whom remembered her from her last visit to the Fire Nation, something that both pleased and surprised her greatly.

As she reached the floor of her room after the mountain of stairs she had to climb she saw a tall elegant figure just about to enter the room two doors down from her own. Her long black hair and pale skin a dead giveaway as to who she was.

"Mai?"

* * *

><p><strong>trumpetgurl92: Thank you! And as for Maiko drama...Read on. Hehe!<strong>

**SnoopyGirl213: I think we all need a bit of shirtless Zuko...XD**

**Kimberly T: Yep, another! Haha! Thanks for the heads up on the Lady in waiting thing, that will be changed from now on. As for her Mary Sue-ness, don't worry, I'm not that mean! ^_^**

**stagemanagertargaryen : Thank you!**


	9. Revelations

**Here is chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mai?" Katara asked hoping that she wasn't wrong. The pale figure turned around revealing a worn-out and weary looking Mai. Katara was shocked at how she looked. Mai usually looked like the epitome of Fire Nation beauty but today she looked... Tired. Katara walked over and greeted her enthusiastically, while Mai did the same.<p>

"Katara, it's been a while. I've just asked a servant to bring some time in a few minutes, would you like to join me." Mai asked smiling slightly.

"Yes. I'd like that." Katara replied following Mai into her room. What she saw next would amaze her. If she thought that her room was beautiful before, her definition of beautiful had most certainly changed. Mai's room was picturesque. Gold and red could be seen everywhere, from the silks that covered the four poster bed, to the elaborately patted cushions that rested on the small sofas. Large windows with stained glass lined the walls and vases filled with beautifully exotic looking flowers were placed in what Katara could only say were the perfect place. It was like something out of Fairy Tale, the irony of which Katara didn't miss. She doubted even Zuko's room could look so wonderful.

"Mai, you room, it's beautiful."

"Thank you." Mai said taking a seat on one of the sofas while she indicated that Katara join her on the one opposite.

"I'm glad to see you Mai, I saw Zuko when I arrived yesterday and he said you'd be arriving today. How have you been?" Katara asked. She noticed the slight change in Mai's expression when she mentioned Zuko but she decided look past it.

"I am well. I should have returned from my parent's house yesterday, but the bad weather, delayed us for a day." The two sat in an almost awkward silence for a moment. It wasn't that they didn't know what to say to each other, but rather, they both wanted to say what they felt neither had any right too. Nevertheless, not one to back down from an obstacle, Mai decided to speak first.

"I heard about you and Aang." She said solemnly.

"I thought you might. Most people have by now, but I am fine really. Like I said to Zuko, I truly think that it was probably for the best." Katara replied smiling warmly. Although that twinge of guilt that seemed to appear whenever she spoke of Aang had resurfaced, she whole heartedly believed in what she was saying. She was happier now that she had left Aang and hoped that by now, he felt the same.

"How..." Mai started. "No, it's not my place."

"No go on Mai, you can ask me anything, we're friends now." Katara urged. She had never seen Mai so lost for words and, in some ways, fragile.

"How did you do it? How did you leave him without feeling at fault or in the wrong?" Mai said a slight desperation to her voice. Katara looked at Mai in both shock and curiosity. She had received a wide range of questions regarding her break up from Aang, from sympathetic ones form Sokka, Suki and her father, to odd one from her nieces. However she had never received one that was so raw, so personal and so correct.

"Mai. Is something going on between you and Zuko?" Katara asked concernedly. Mai on the other hand remained silent.

"I didn't."

"You didn't what?" Mai asked.

"I didn't not have those feelings of guilt. When I broke it off with Aang, I felt as though I was committing the greatest of all evils. But I also knew that I was unhappy, and I loved Aang too much to make my unhappiness turn into resentment." Mai nodded after Katara had finished speaking. She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it quickly thinking better of it. She then smiled and turned her face towards the window. The yellow stained glass seemed to warm her tired features.

"You're probably wondering why I'm staying in this room and not with Zuko." She stated not turning to face Katara.

"It had crossed my mind." Katara replied.

"I could say that with so many guest staying here, it would seem improper or Zuko and I to be sharing a room, but I know you would not believe me and I no longer have any incentive to make it sound convincing." Mai sighed, but continued to look out toward the window. Katara remained silent and waited for Mai to continue. "Zuko and I have been having problems." Mai said flatly. "No, that's not right, that makes it seem as though it's something recent when it's not. Did he mention anything to you?"

"No he didn't." Katara responded.

"We haven't seen much of each other for a while. In fact, when I arrived this morning, it was the first I had seen Zuko in 3 months."

"So, are you telling me that you have been growing apart?" Katara asked.

"I... I don't know. It stated a while ago and me never being as emotionally articulate as most people find it difficult to explain." Mai's eyes appeared empty at this point, and it seemed as though she was talking more for herself than for Katara. "Around the middle of the civil war when Zuko and I use to have to travel quite often, we discovered I was with child. Zuko was happy, but disappointed at the circumstances in which we were in. The war didn't seem to be ending any time soon and so a child now would be in more danger especially being heir to the throne. I on the other hand did not know how to feel. I was never the motherly type and never claimed to be, but something in me changed. I remember thinking when I was first told the news that my dresses would soon become too small for me and smiling at the thought. The healer that travelled with us was sworn to secrecy and no one was told, not even Zuko's uncle in order to prevent me from becoming and even more popular assassination target."

"2 months passed and I suddenly became ill. It was no one's fault really. The weather had been bad and we had been travelling for so long not to mention the added stress of dealing with the Ozai supporters. I miscarried. It was painful, and left me drained both physically and mentally. I didn't speak to anyone and was ordered to have as much bed rest as possible. Zuko came to try talk to me about what had happened, or even about what was happening outside just to take my mind off things but I never answered. I suppose that was his way of trying to deal with it. He very volatile in some ways and so talking about what happened was probably his way of coping. Once I was well enough, Zuko sent me back to the palace for my own good and I didn't argue. On the way back, lost in my own thoughts I cried. I had not shed one tear since the miscarriage but for some reason, once I was alone and on my way back here I couldn't keep it in anymore. Words cannot express the grief and relief I felt."

"Relief, but I thought..."

"I am not the motherly type, in fact on most days, I can't stand children, but from the day I found out I was pregnant, I wanted her in my own weird way. However I felt and still do that I would not be strong enough to protect her from becoming like myself. I'm not strong, and being emotionally distant is my default. I enjoy being with people but when the situation becomes more than I can handle I switch off. I learnt that thanks to my childhood and the importance of my father's political career. It prevents me from making mistakes that would harm either myself or those around me. I don't want that for my child. Zuko accepts that sometimes I prefer to keep things in than let them out and loved me in spite of that. But I wouldn't want that type of relationship with my child. I wouldn't want to become emotionally distant to my child just because things got bad. It was then that I started to hate my situation. The politics in the Fire Nation never ends. You could be having a simple dinner yet your every word and movement is being analysed. It's in situations like that that I fall back into my old self. It's all I know and is who I am. Do you see now why I felt relief Katara?"

"No." Katara said shaking her head. Mai on the other hand sighed.

"I don't want to raise my child in this environment. I don't want her to have to worry that what she does might somehow affect Zuko or I in any way the way I did. I don't want to feel that I am unable to get close to my child, whether it is due to appearing or soft or an internal block that I am unable toovercome. I want her to be happy. I want her to know that I love her. I want her to have a better childhood than I did. I want her to be free." Mai stopped. Her last sentence hanging in the air between the two of them like a secret that had been finally spoken. "You're smiling. Why?" Mai asked.

"You said 'her'." Mai smiled as if realising something for the first time. It was the first genuine smile Katara had seen from her all day.

"I suppose I did. It's funny, not even Zuko has heard most of what I've told you. It must be a Water Tribe thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"When I was small, around seven or eight, I had a Water Tribe nanny for a while. She was of the few people I could really talk too. Ironically she was the first person I told that I had a crush on Zuko." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and in came a servant with the tea Mai had ordered. The servant placed the tea on the coffee table which stood in the centre of the two sofas and then poured the hot liquid into a small intricately decorated china cup before handing almost skilfully to Mai.

"I'm sorry Lady Mai, I did not think you would have company and so only brought one teacup, would you like me to get another." The servant asked. Mai looked to Katara indicating that she should answer.

"No no, it's fine thank you. It's too hot for me to have tea now anyway." Katara replied. The servant bowed and then left the two in silence once again. "So what have you told Zuko?"

"Nothing. By the time I saw him again which was not long before the war came to an end, he had seemed to move one and I had managed to cope, no...Hide, what I was feeling. There were times where he brought it up but I just didn't want to talk about it. I regret that now, not for myself but because that was probably Zuko's way of dealing with it. I don't think he was able too during the war. It's hard to explain now, I feel that my sense have dulled since that time, but we somehow found ourselves in this situation."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Then you know how I feel, and probably know why I asked the things I did." Katara nodded. Everything was a lot clearer now. "I was made for this life, grown to despise it, but am afraid because I don't know anything else."

"Things will get better Mai."

"Perhaps." Mai said sipping her tea. "There is going to be a little get together later this evening with a few of the nobles wives. A sort of catch up on the more important things, would you like to join me?"

"That would be nice." Katara said standing to her feet. She decide that it was time to leave and didn't want to make Mai uncomfortable.

"Good. I'll come and get you when it's time; you are two doors down right?"

"Yes I am."

"Right. I would recommend you dress to impress but in a way that it looks like you're not trying to. These women, as I'm sure you're aware, can get a bit...mean when it comes to certain things."

"I will, thanks for the warning." Katara said making her way t the door. "Mai, you're ok right?" Katara asked sceptically.

"I'm fine... Just a bit...Tired. I'll be better by the evening."

"Well, see you then." Katara said leaving.

"Katara. " Mai called out. "Thank you, for listening and not judging."

"You're welcome Mai." Katara replied smiling before she closed the door behind her.

oOo oOo

Katara entered her room and sat on her bed slowly. Her thoughts and feelings were all muddled but one clear thing rang inside her head. "Mai and Zuko had lost their child." The thought alone made her upset. She had been through a lot of things during her lifetime, but hoped that she would never have to experience that. "Perhaps that was why he didn't want our help back then?" she thought to herself. "If I had known, I would have come anyway, even if it was so that they could talk to someone." Suddenly, the door knocked. "Come in." Katara called.

"Oh good, you're in. I came earlier but you weren't here yet." Jade said smiling as per usual, however, it was not long after she entered the room that she noticed Katara's down demeanour. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit hot." Katara lied.

"Yes, it takes a while to get use to the heat here, even back home it has never been this hot. Would you like some lunch?"

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry at the moment." Katara said. Her foul mood had killed her appetite.

"I know what would cheer you up. I spoke to my crush!" Jade said excitedly and with that, they began to talk about her recent adventures and how Jade had managed to finally speak with the infamous stable boy whose name was Kian.

Evening eventually arrived and with it a new frame of mind for Katara. Her conversation with Jade had brightened her mood immensely and she was extremely thankful that she had decided to make Jade her personal maid. After she had dressed in a beautiful but not overly fancy deep blue dress and Jade had helped to put her hair up, Katara and Mai left to attend the get together. On their way there, Mai pointed out all of the names of those that would be attending most of whom Katara was already familiar with even if it was to a small level.

"And then there is Lady Fa."

"Hmmm. That name doesn't seem familiar." Katara said

"She is married to Councilman Fa. He is the representative of a small but prosperous town. You'll probably notice her first. She is old, hardly talks, and don't be surprised if you see her knitting or sewing throughout the conversation." Mai added. "You didn't talk to Zuko." She continued. It wasn't an accusation or even a chance to place blame, it was merely a statement.

"Did you want me to?"

"I don't know." Mai said looking to the floor. "We're here." She said pointing to a door guarded by two strong but very attractive guards. Mai smirked knowingly. "They're here due to Lady Wei. She has a thing for... Eye candy."

"I know." Katara replied following Mai through the door. The room she entered was illuminated by a multitude of scented candles. Incense sticks were seen scattered around various places, their smoke making odd, slow dancing like shapes whenever a breeze from the slightly opened window would pass by. The room had a sensuality about it, it was a deep burgundy with furniture that had an antique like beauty about them. The seats and sofa were arranged in a circle surrounding a coffee table that had a large teapot and a tray of various fruits on it. It was comfortably cool and the perfect place to share stories. Katara counted no more than 8 women of various ages present. Most of which she knew, others she didn't. In the corner of her eye she noticed an old lady that seemed neither in or out of the group quietly knitting . "That must be Lady Fa." She thought to herself.

"Ahh, Lady Mai, you decided to grace us with your presence after all. We had begun to worry." A young woman no older than Katara said sarcastically.

"Councilwoman Miun, you of all people should know the joys of arriving fashionably late if your wedding last year is anything to go by." Mai replied in her distinct monotone voice taking a seat along with Katara one of the sofas. The other women present giggled quietly, all except Lady Fa who continued with her knitting silently. "This is Katara of the Water Tribe, she will be joining us this evening."

"Welcome Katara. You've joined us just as we are about to discuss Lady Shen's seventh child." Xia said quickly, smiling at Katara. Katara smiled back gratefully. She had stayed with Xia for a while a few years ago and had become friends with her over that time. She would have to thank her later for not giving Councilwoman Miun, the opportunity to ask the more obvious question.

"Seventh!" A middle aged woman that Katara was not familiar with exclaimed. "My goodness, I could barely manage three."

"It's not my seventh it's my eighth, Xia." Lady Shen replied coyly.

"Oh forgive me; I would lose count after the first two." Xia replied.

"Well it's not my fault that my husband is so attentive." Lady Shen smirked while sipping her tea.

"My dear, there is attentive and there is addicted. The both of you seem to be the latter." Councilwoman Miun, commented while lounging of the sofa she occupied. From the way she was grinning, Katara assumed that there was something stronger in her cup than just tea. "I'm just grateful your room is nowhere next to mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lady Shen asked innocently.

"It means that, I live across the ocean from you but _still _manage to hear the conception of each of your children, plus all of your tries in between. I don't think I could manage only having a wall between us." Councilwoman Miun said casually causing the women in the room to laugh. Even Mai smirked a little.

"She's a moaner." Mai whispered to Katara.

"I had guessed." Katara replied giggling. "She must be who is staying in the room besides Tarrik" she thought to herself.

"Ladies." Lady Fa said bringing the laughter to a sudden stop. Her eyes had not left her knitting and her fingers kept their regular pace. "If you are not being heard across the ocean then you husband is not doing his job properly." She continued smirking slightly. The rest of the group then burst out into hysterics at innocent crudeness of the comment. Katara though she saw one woman almost spill her tea.

The rest of the evening consisted of similar conversations, some of which caused even Katara to blush, but eventually, each of the women retired to their rooms, Lady Shen being the first which caused each of them to give each other knowing looks. As Katara lay down for the evening her thoughts went back to all that Mai had told her in the afternoon. She was in two minds about talking to Zuko. On one hand, she thought that he might want someone to talk to about the whole thing due to having difficulty talking to Mai currently. On the other, she thought that it wasn't her place to do so. If Zuko wanted to talk he would, and he didn't mention anything in the library so why bring up something that might cause him pain. "I'm too tired for this, let hope morning makes things clearer." She thought to herself.

oOo oOo

The next morning, after Jade's enthusiastic wake up call, which Katara was more prepared for this time, Katara bathed and dressed and prepared to meet Tarrik downstairs for breakfast. Just as Jade was about to finish her hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Katara called standing to her feet. "Tarrik? What are you doing here; I was just about to meet you." She continued as Tarrik walked in.

"I've knocked six different doors before finally finding this one."

"Well good morning to you too, and why didn't you ask a servant to show you where my room was?"

"I didn't think it would be so difficult." Tarrik replied looking around the room. It was far larger than his own and even more beautiful but somehow, to him it seemed a bit much. Jade cleared her throat causing Katara to roll her eyes knowingly.

"Tarrik this is Jade. She's been helping me out a lot since I we arrived." Tarrik bowed his head respectfully while Jade blushed and curtseyed in return. "So why are you here Tarrik?"

"A lot of people arrived yesterday; the floor I'm staying on is practically full. I wanted to know if you knew if anything was going to happen today." Katara shock her head.

"No, I haven't heard anything and Lei Min is usually quite prompt when it comes to notifying people about things like this, so unless I hear anything soon, I would assume that nothing is going on today."

"But..."

"Tarrik listen." Katara said placing a hand on Tarrik's shoulder which caused him to raise an eyebrow sceptically. "If I hear anything, even something infinitely unimportant, you will be the first person I tell, I..." Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Katara turned, facing it, her hand still on Tarrik's shoulder. Perhaps he was right. Maybe things are going to start today. "Come in." She called.

It was not Lei Min.

Aang stood in the doorway. His Air nomad robes brightly contrasting the blues of the room and if Katara didn't know better, she would have sworn that he had grown slight taller. He looked between her and Tarrik, neither speaking nor even breathing. Katara was very much aware of how this must have looked to him.

"This is not the reunion I would have hoped for." She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>**Don't forget to leave a review!**<strong>

**Thank you!  
><strong>


	10. Our Conversation

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but my life has been extremely busy for the past few months. Hopefully you haven't forgotten my little fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

><p>"Aang." Katara said pulling her hand away from Tarrik's shoulder quickly causing him to stumble slightly. "I didn't expect to see you, how have you been?"<p>

"I've been... Well." Aang replied slowly, almost as if he was thinking of the best way to describe his feelings in the most direct way possible. An awkward silence hung in the room and it was clear that everyone, Jade included, was feeling uncomfortable.

"Errr. Jade, why don't you escort Tarrik down to breakfast, I'll follow shortly." Katara said slightly flustered. This really was not the reunion she had hoped for. As Tarrik nodded to the Avatar respectfully before following Jade and pulling the door behind them, the apparent weight of the situation seemed to dawn on Katara. Aang was here. He wasn't coming tomorrow, or arriving soon, he was right here. Katara didn't know what to do. She wanted to sit down but it felt as though her legs were locked in place, thankfully it seemed like Aang was going through the same thing.

"Your husband seems... Nice." Aang said smiling feebly.

"Husband!" Katara exclaimed. "Tarrik?! No, he's my..." she fumbled over the right word to describe what Tarrik was to her as politely as possible.

"Boyfriend?"

"NO!" Katara said passionately. She then sighed and smiled. "He's my babysitter. My dad sent him with me to help me these talks and keep an eye on me I guess."

"Oh thank goodness." Aang replied, the relief all too obvious on his face. He walked over to the sofa beside the window and flopped down, the worry now gone and a genuine smile across his face. "It's just, when I saw him here, I assumed the worst."

"The worst?" Katara asked, slightly upset at his phrasing.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that. I would be happy if you had found someone, I just... I just..."

"It's ok, I understand." Katara said smiling whilst taking a seat opposite Aang.

"I've missed you." Aang whispered. He knew he shouldn't have but he would regret it if he didn't.

"I've missed you too." Katara said smiling warmly. And it was the truth; there were times where she missed his jokes, his laughter and even his quirks.

"We could try..."

"No, we couldn't." Katara interrupted. She had thought that their reunion, whenever it may be, could end up going down this route and so was not shocked by Aang's admission. "Aang, we're not meant to be together, but I do believe that we are meant to be friends. If you'd like, hopefully we could work on that while we're here."

"I..." Aang sighed. This wasn't the romantic reunion he had hoped for. Katara wasn't running back into his arms and they were not declaring their never-ending love to each other. But Katara somehow seemed happier, or perhaps lighter would be the better word to use. And though it broke his heart that it was clear that she had moved on, however, the fact that she still wanted a friendship with him touched him. "I would like that." He replied, smiling the first genuine smile that Katara had seen since he first arrived. She walked over to where he was sitting, sat down, and hugged him, hoping that everything she was unable to say could be conveyed in that hug. Unsurprisingly, he hugged her back.

"You've grown taller." Katara said grinning after their moment.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I bet it's the beard; it makes my face seem longer. I haven't grown in three years."

"Yes you have." She replied nudging him playfully. "We should go down for breakfast before Tarrik does something he shouldn't.

"Not too fond of your babysitter I'm guessing."

"It's more like he's not too fond of me." Katara said opening the door so that they both could leave.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll win him over, you always do." Aang replied reassuringly. As they approached the end of the corridor Aang stopped.

"Are you not coming?"

"No." Aang replied scratching his head embarrassedly. "I should probably go and see Zuko first. He kind of doesn't know I'm here. I ... Errr...wanted to see you first."

"You sneaked into the palace!"

"Hey, I never said it was one of my greatest ideas. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Katara replied smiling. Minutes later, she found herself in the great hall with Tarrik who seemed to be poking his eggs cautiously. "How's your breakfast?" asked Katara.

"He's taller than I remember. I've never seen him as close as I did today, but he definitely seems taller." Tarrik replied not taking his eyes off his breakfast.

"I'll take that as a 'Breakfast is great.'"

"I overheard some of the guests mention that the meeting start tomorrow. I don't know how true that may be seeing as you were not notified but it does seem logical."

"Hmmm... Well I had hoped to do it tomorrow, but I suppose there is no harm in meeting Neyla today." Katara said shrugging. Tarrik dropped his fork. "Are you OK?"

"I... Errr... Why are you going to see Neyla?" Tarrik asked regaining his sudden lack of composure.

"Because I said I would. Why not today? Would you like to join me?"

"What! I...Errr... I mean. I... I'll come with you, but only because your father told me to watch out for you."

"I'll tell Neyla you said that."

"NO!"

"Gotcha." Katara replied grinning smugly.

oOo oOo

"Thanks Katara for meeting me today, and it's nice to see you again Tarrik." Neyla said whilst walking though the market. Tarrik smiled nervously and nodded.

"No problem Neyla, I did say that I would; and I'm glad I came, I don't think I've ever seen the market so busy."

"Me neither. It's probably due to all the visitors that have arrived. I can see a lot more Water Tribe and Earth kingdom stuff available compared to before. We should check it out." Neyla said enthusiastically whilst pulling Katara towards a particular stall while Tarrik followed. Katara didn't mind though, she enjoyed her time outside the palace and the weather, as well as Neyla's enthusiasm made her trip all the more pleasant. While Neyla was looking at items Katara glanced over to Tarrik. He had hardly spoken since they left the palace and was obviously very nervous. Katara smiled warmly. They had all been there before, and in most cases the best way to deal with it was to jump right in.

"I'm going to look around for a souvenir for Sokka he'll get cranky if I return empty handed."

"I'll go with you." Tarrik said suddenly.

"No. You stay here and watch over Neyla."

"Hey, I can watch over myself you know." chuckled Neyla.

"I know you do." Katara said. "That's why I want you to watch over Tarrik, he has that tourist look all over him" she whispered causing Neyla to smirk. "We can meet back here in an hour or two for lunch." And with that, Katara left the two to give them some much needed space.

Tarrik was terrified. He knew exactly what Katara was doing and why she was doing it. Typical Katara. "Why doesn't she just mind her own business?" he thought to himself. As quickly as possible, he glanced over at Neyla who at the very same time did the exact thing. Embarassment blossomed in his gut and he began to feel hot or at least hotter than he should.

"How are you finding the Fire Nation?" Neyla asked. Tarrik stared back at her almost in a daze. "Errr Tarrik?"

"Oh... Sorry... I...err... must have zoned out. Did you say something?"

"I asked how are you finding the Fire Nation?" Neyla said smiling.

"Errrr. Hot?" Tarrik replied. "How are you finding it?"

"I live here remember. I'm used to it."

"Oh right." Tarrik replied, mentally facepalming for his stupidity.

"You know, you're the first Water Tribe person I've met other than Katara."

"..."

"So, what's it like? The South Pole? Katara's told me a bit about it, but I'd like to hear your opinion."

"It's errr. Cold?"

"Can you only answer questions with one syllable?" Neyla asked giggling.

"No... I mean, it is cold, but it's also very homely. Our village, though larger in size to how it use to be has a strong sense of community. As for the landscape, I suppose you could say it has a raw beauty about it." Tarrik said all the while wondering where that had come from. He had never been much of a wordsmith, but for now he couldn't think of any better way to describe his homeland.

"Wow." Neyla replied in awe of Tarrik's statement. "It sounds beautiful. I'd like to go there one day."

"Errrr Neyla, forgive me for asking, but Katara told me your father was Water Tribe, didn't he tell you about the South Pole?"

"No, he died before I was born."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright." interrupted Neyla. "I made peace with that a long time ago."

"Was he a trader or something?"

"Or something." She chuckled. "He was a prisoner."

"A prisoner?"

"Yes. My Grandmother was one of the last waterbenders taken from the South Pole to a prison in one of the villages that lie on the outskirts. What her capturers didn't know was that she was pregnant at the time."

"Wow. I mean... I.."

"It's ok Tarrik, no big deal, women get pregnant all the time. That's how the world works."

"Hey, you weren't this sassy at your home."

"And you weren't this talkative. Do you want to hear the rest of my story?" Neyla said grinning smugly. Tarrik nodded, glad at the growing ease at which they were talking to each other. "Anyway, eventually, my dad was born and the guards let him stay with my mother. My mother use to tell me that my father told her that even though his mother told him story of the South Pole, he could never imagine growing up anywhere else but that prison. Dreary though it was, it was his home"

"So what happened? Did they let him go?"

"He escaped. "

"How?!"

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but from the way my mother told me about it, what happened was that as my dad grew up in the prison, the guards had grown a soft spot for him and so were less strict when it came to him. After my grandmother died, my father decided that enough was enough and escaped. Although the guards didn't "help" him, they didn't try too hard to stop him either."

"So then what happened?"

"He ran for three days without food or water. My mother said that he was trying to make his way to the sea but headed the completely wrong way." Neyla chuckled. "Somehow, he ended up in our stables, where my mother found him. Over the next few days, my mother secretly looked after him and brought him food. She told me that even though he was a mess when she first saw him, she had never seen as beautiful a blue until she saw my father's eyes. That's why she wasn't afraid and why she's so glad I inherited that from him."

"They are beautiful... Errr... I mean, then what happened?"

"Thank you." Neyla replied sincerely. "My grandfather found out. My mother said, at first he was angry but that my grandmother calmed him down and reminded him that her mother was from one of the Earth Kingdom Colonies. But my grandfather was still fearful. You see, he wasn't angry that my mother had befriended my father, but worried about what would happen to the family if someone found out that a Watertribe prisoner had been staying there. You have to remember that during this time, no non Firenation nationals were allowed in the capital. So, he made a deal with my father that he could stay with us as long as he kept his head down, for 5 months working in the stables, but then he'd leave on my father's trading ship to the North Pole. Even though my father was from the South Pole he agreed, and that's how things went for a while. When my mother told me this story, she used to say "After the first month, I knew it was fate that brought your father to us. After the second month I realised that this man would forever change my life in some way. After the third month, I knew I loved your father and he loved me, and after the fourth month, I found out I was pregnant." Neyla said laughing at the obvious shock in Tarrik's eyes.

"What did your grandfather say?" So fully engroosed in Neyla's story that he didn't realise they were no longer in the market.

"He was furious. But funnily enough, more at my mother than at my father. He had a feeling that she was the one "putting the moves" on him with her being so troublesome and headstrong. Things were now more complicated and the news seemed to come at the wrong time. My grandfather had just struck a business deal with a Councilman who wished to visit to close the deal and with rumours of the avatar no longer being a myth, the whole capital was on edge." Neyla's eyes dropped and she sat on the ground with Tarrik doing the same. They were now in a grassy open space with the market being some way away from them.

"Neyla, you don't have to go on if it upsets you. I understand."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am, and I want to finish it. My story."

"Ok."

"The Councilman arrived outside our house at noon two days earlier than expected. My mother and grandmother were away at that time, and only my grandfather and a few servants were home. My father was working in the stables. You see, in the Fire Nation, when important guests are present, it is customary, especially in wealthy households to give your guest a tour of your home. When the Councilman arrived, my Grandfather was very aware of the fact that my father was in the stables and so made it a point to avoid them however, during the tour, a guard came to the door asking to speak my grandfather so he had to leave the councilman alone for a while. By the time my grandfather had returned, the Council man was no longer where he left him and instead, was in the room where yourself and Katara met with us the last time we saw each other. The Councilman then offered to trade with my father for a quarter of the price he promised. Annoyed that he had gone back on his word, my grandfather argued with him and broke the deal. You seemed shocked?"

"Well, yes, your family is so wealthy, I would think that price wouldn't matter much."

"Ah I see, and no. We might be well off now, but back then, we weren't and with my mother being pregnant, my grandfather knew that this deal would ensure his family's survival in the times to come. Anyway, as you probably guessed, the deal did not come to pass but before the Councilman left, he told my Grandfather of how much he enjoyed the tour and the 'wonderful exotic treasures' in the stables."

"My grandfather, confirmed with my father and realised that the Councilman had seem him whilst he had wondered off while my grandfather was distracted. That evening, my grandparents and mother pleaded with my father to leave but he said he would not leave my mother and my grandparents did not want her to leave with him. That night, guards came to our door to take my father. He didn't fight or hide, he simply left with them. I think he knew that this was probably the only way in which my mother and I would not have to suffer his fate. His last words to my mother were "I'll see you both again" though she never did.

"But he could still be alive!" Tarrik replied excitedly. "You could check the prison records or perhaps..."

"No no no. You don't understand. Back then, prison escapees were not returned back to prison. They were executed."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. It's not your fault and I made peace with it a long time ago."

"So what happened then? To your family."

"It was the talk of the town for a while, but the chief of police was an old family friend and so he stopped my grandfather from being punished too harshly. As for me, I was born in due time and named Neyla, after my father's mother Neyka."

"Wow... That was..."

"I know. It seems a bit much doesn't it?"

"No... I mean yes, I mean... It's a very touching story especially with it being yours." Tarrik said, smiling hopefully at Neyla.

"We should go back to meet with Katara, we've been gone for a while. Perhaps you could tell me a bit about yourself on our way back."

"Errrm... What would you like to know?"

"Do you like flowers?"

oOo oOo

"I have no idea what to get Sokka." Katara thought to herself. She was glad that she had given Tarrik a chance to talk to Neyla and hope that it would ease his temperament but now she was faced with the dilemma of deciding what to do with her free time. As she walked from stall to stall looking at the items and trinkets on sale, she spotted a familier hooded figure standing not too far from where she was. She walked up to it slowly making sure with each step that the person was who she thought they were.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said tapping on his shoulder.

"That's the second time you've snuck up on me."

"I didn't sneak up on you Zuko, you've just become less observant over the years." Katar said chuckling.

"Shhhh. Not so loud. I don't want anyone to know I'm here." He replied walking away from the stall he was at.

"Why? And what are you doing?" Zuko sighed know that Katara wouldn't stop unless he told her.

"I'm listening to the city."

"What?"

"Listening to the city. Hearing the petitions of council members is one thing, but knowing how the people, my people, think and feel is another. One of the things I learnt from my travels is that the voice of the people is heard by those willing to listen and I don't want to be one of those leaders that is out of touch. I may no longer be one of the people, but through this, hopefully I can make decisions that are for the people."

"That..."

"Does it seem silly to you?"

"No. In fact, it seems the opposite. Your people are lucky to have a Firelord like you. I just wish you could do it more openly."

"No, this way is best. If people found out who I really was, I wouldn't be able to find out how they really feel."

"So, what has the city been telling you?"

"Not much. Many people are enthusiastic about all of the dignitaries that have arrived. A few people are worried about the increasing price of grain, which I'll have to investigate, but mostly people are excited about the arrival of the Avatar."

"Wow, news travels fast here."

"Yeah, I saw Aang not too long ago this morning, I have no idea how everyone else found out so quickly. "

"I spoke to Aang this morning too."

"Yes he said... Are you..."

"I fine. Really. In fact, it went a lot better than I thought it would. We haven't seen each other since... Well, since the last time we saw each other." Zuko looked at Katara suspiciously knowing that she was hiding something but not wanting to push any further. Katara on the other hand smiled warmly, touched by Zuko's worry for her wellbeing.

"Well, I'm glad then, we'll both need clear heads for the meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, were you not told?"

"No I wasn't, but then I left my room quite early so perhaps that's why."

"Perhaps..." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It was as if Zuko wish to say something but his mind thought better of it whilst Katara want to disscuss certain thing with Zuko but did not know if it was her place to. "Mai... She's...". Zuko stopped then smiled. "Nevermind."

"Zuko, would you like to meet for dinner. We haven't had a chance to really catch up since I've arrived and it would be nice to talk without you studying or being incognito."

"I'd like that."

"Great, where should we meet?"

"My room would be good."

"Your... Bedroom?"

"What? No!" Zuko replied suddenly. "No I meant my study. I should probably get out of the habit of calling it that."

"Yeah, you really should."

"I'll send someone over for you."

"Great! Well, I should head back. I'm meeting a friend and my babysitter for lunch."

"Babysitter?"

"I'll tell you later. Good luck with your eavesdropping." Katara said waving goodbye.

"Listening!" Zuko replied.

* * *

><p><strong>stagemanagertargaryen<strong>**: Thanks! And yes, it wasn't the best of ways for Aang and Katara to "reunite". Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**a123b****: You and me both! But don't worry, there will be plenty of Zutara goodness in the next chapter I promise!**

**Trich****: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.]**

**A Flicker of Candlelight****: Yep. It was super awkward, but it turned out ok... Or did it?**

**Kimberly T****: Thanks for your review and advice! Yeah, the bit with Mai was meant to turn out like "word vomit" in the sense that she has been holding it in so long and it has caused her so much stress that now that she has the chance to talk about it, she just can't keep it in and explodes. Very unMai-like, but she has gone through something that has changed her entire perspective... If you get what I mean. But thanks. Mai has never been an easy character for me to write so I just need to work on her a bit... And yes, that is why Tarrik was so young, and don't worry. The Tarrik/Katara round two is coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**To all my readers: Thanks for sticking with this fic. I appreciate it so much and am really touched by all of your support since I started writing TWTA. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one has! ^_^**


End file.
